Beautiful Accident
by Emma-Lynn
Summary: Student healer at the University of Magical Nursing and Healing, Hermione Granger, 18, finds herself pregnant. How will she and fiancé Ron make it through the pregnancy and afterwards with jobs and school on their hands? Rhr T for teen pregnancy.
1. A Little Cup

**Beautiful Accident**

**A/N: Heyy, I'm back! I've been working really hard on this story over the past few months. I have six chapters written so far so I will update each chapter every 2 weeks until all the chapters I have finished are posted. Then I'll post as I write. The first chapter is MUCH shorter than most of the other chapters and is basically introducing the story. So, with all that said, here's the first chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, as they belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**Ch 1- A Little Cup**

I started noticing it about a week ago. I found myself extremely tired before the end of the day, falling asleep at around seven every night.I brushed it off, figuring it was from the long days at school.

I am attending the London University for Magical Healing and Nursing. Currently, at 18 years old, I am half-way through my second year of studying to become a Healer. I blamed my tiredness on the Student Healer courses I have just started taking this semester, in which I follow a mentor around St. Mungo's hospital, taking notes and aiding with small procedures three times a week.

I also work at a small library/bookstore on the corner of Jacnet and Douglass Street every Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Sunday afternoons, called _Noble Novels_, which is where I normally am at this time on Friday's, (I took today off). It's owned by a sweet elderly couple, and the income is fairly well. Oh, and I'm engaged.

Yes, who would have thought me, Little Miss Perfect Hermione Granger would be engaged at age 18? Actually I was engaged at age 17. My fiancé? No other than Ronald Weasley. He asked me on the very last day of our 7th year at Hogwarts. I can still remember it perfectly. We had been dating for almost two years, but had loved each other for far longer than that. He took my hand, leading me away from the crowed of our fellow graduates to our favorite tree, a little ways away from the lake. He told me we didn't have to get married immediately. He didn't care how long we waited. He told me he knew he loved me and wanted to be with me for the rest of his life and he knew we were a bit young to get married and that's why he thought we should have a long engagement.

I can't help but smile now as I remember how nervous he was that day. I look down at my small, beautiful diamond ring. We agreed to have a prolonged engagement, marrying when we felt the time was right. His family was thrilled. My parents on the other hand took a bit of convincing. They only accepted when I told them that this was a very long engagement and that the chances of me getting married before I turned 23 were slim to nothing. Whether or not I stay faithful to that statement or not, may reside on the other side of the bathroom door in a little cup…

We now share a small two bedroom flat, the second bedroom serving as our work area. Ron works at the Ministry in the Magical Sports and Games department. He decided against his early thought of becoming an Auror, claiming he had had enough excitement battling Voldemort and Death Eaters for six and a half years of his life. I don't blame him. After Harry finally defeated Voldemort in the middle of our seventh year, I didn't care to battle against any more evil forces myself. I think Ron's career choice suits him well. He certainly enjoys it.

Harry is now an International Seeker, playing for England. I'm so happy for him. Harry deserves to do something he loves as a living, especially after his harsh and burdened childhood. He is still dating Ginny, who finished school last year and is now at the Ministry, a journalist for _The Daily Prophet_, hoping to someday become top editor.

Thinking of school causes me to think about Hogwarts. I am reminded that our two-year reunion is tonight. I check the time- 3:32pm. Ron should be home at 4. Thinking of what Ron would say about that little cup in the bathroom pulls me back into my original worrying thoughts.

So yes, the first sign was fatigue which I simply brushed off. But then I missed my monthly cycle which got me thinking. This morning when I felt a little nauseous, only caused my suspicions to grow. So now I sit here on the bed Ron and I share, fingering a strand of thread along the beige quilt with shaky hands.

I nearly jump out of my skin as a soft _'ding' _echoes inside the closed bathroom. Already having jumped to my feet in surprise, I slowly make my way towards the door that connects from my room to the bathroom. I push open the slightly ajar door and make my way to the counter where the small cup sits. I tentatively reach out for the Pregnancy Tester, not daring to look at it before I have to. I pick the tester up from the cup and reluctantly turn it over.

It's blue.

I'm pregnant.

**A/N: Again, I'll update every 2 weeks until I've posted all the chapters I've written so far, then I'll post as I write. Hope you liked the first chapter!**

**_Please_ review!**


	2. Streaming MakeUp

**Ch 2- Streaming Make-up**

_Recap:_

_I tentatively reach out for the Pregnancy Tester, not daring to look at it before I have to. I pick the tester up from the cup and reluctantly turn it over._

_It's blue._

_I'm pregnant._

I put my hand on the ledge of the bathroom counter for support as I stare wide-eyed at little blue dial. _Blue means I'm pregnant right? Or is it pink? _I frantically walk over to the garbage can, crouching down and pulling out the cardboard back, scanning it over, looking for any excuse for the outcome to be wrong, or that it's all a dream or just some sick joke. But no, I'm right. Blue means you're pregnant.

_This can't be happening! I'm only _18_! It's impossible! _I think as I slide the rest of the way down to the floor on the bathroom wall.I continually plead that this is all just a dream. I am suddenly struck with an eerie thought; _is it possible to have had a…a baby growing _inside_ of me for _five weeks_ and not even know?_

I pull myself off the tile floor and onto my feet, examining my reflection in the mirror. My hand instinctively finds its way across my stomach. _Five weeks…_I think. Yes, I know exactly when this baby inside of me was conceived. Exactly five weeks ago. It was Valentines Day. It's the only possible answer, for obvious reasons. Again, I run my hand along my stomach. I don't _look _pregnant.

I feel my eyes start to sting and I see them begin to glisten in my reflection. _I can't have baby! Ron can't have a baby! I'm only 18! He's only _just_ turned 19! I can't do this! What about school? I don't know how to raise a child! What about my job? How are we going to afford it? What's Ron going to say? What's his family going to say? What are _my_ parents going to say?_

I take a deep, shuddering breath…another…and a third. I wipe my eyes and turn the shower on. I close the bathroom door and begin removing my clothes. Once I have removed my shirt, I again look at my reflection. I don't look any different than I did five weeks ago.

After removing the rest of my clothes, I carefully step into the hot shower. I try to push all the thoughts away and think of something else, but I can't. I don't know anything about being pregnant. I don't know what to expect, what to do, how to do whatever it is I have to do. There has to be a way out of this. There just has to be. A sudden thought occurs to me, but I throw it away just as quickly as it came. Abortion is simply out of the question.

My mind wanders to what I am going to say to Ron. I pick the shampoo bottle up and squirt some into the palm of my hand before lathering it into my hair. Will he be angry? I hope not. What if he leaves me? No, he wouldn't do that. I know he'll love me no matter what. I rinse the soap out of my hair, again concentrating on breathing correctly.

I go to reach for the conditioner bottle when I hear a soft '_thump'._

"'Mione? I'm home,"

My breath hitches in my throat- I left the Pregnancy Tester on the counter! I hear him outside the door in our bedroom changing out of his work clothes. Hastily, I turn off the shower and jump out. I yank a towel off the rack and quickly wrap it around myself before practically falling onto the counter, shoving the tester and the little cup as deep into the garbage as I can before burying it further with the other trash.

"'Mione?" I here him ask.

"Uh-uh…c-coming!" I yell to him, now trying to re-bury the box that I had taken out of the trash before my shower. He opens the door just as I shove the box farther down into the trash. I hurriedly stand up, trying to breathe a little slower.

"Hey," I say breathlessly, pushing a strand of wet hair behind my ear.

He gives me a peculiar look, "Are you alright?" he asks concernedly.

"Fine!" I answer briskly as I slide by him through the door and into our bedroom.

"Are you sure?" he asks as I step into my tiny walk-in closet.

I step out of the closet and give him what I hope is a convincing smile and answer, "I'm sure, Ron," He seems to have bought it because the faint worried crease in his forehead disappears.

Determined to get the subject off of me, I step back into my closet and ask, "You remember we have our two-year reunion tonight at Hogwarts, correct?"

"I most certainly do," Ron replies.

"It starts at 7, so we should probably apparate over there at around five to six,"

"Sounds good,"

"Well…go on," I say stepping out of my closet in a large t-shirt to get ready in. He gives me a perplexed look. "I have to get ready! You can't see me until I'm ready!" I say shooing him out," He gives me a slightly hurt face that I can't resist. I lean forward and give him a chaste kiss on the lips. "I'm sorry," I say, "But we only have like 2 and ½ hours 'til we have to leave and my hair isn't even combed!"

He sighs in defeat, mumbling something about going downstairs to watch some T.V. (Well, they're not really stairs considering there's only five of them). I, having come from a muggle family insisted on having muggle appliances in the house as well as wizarding, therefore; Ron's knowledge of television.

I feel sort of bad as I watch him walk out of the room; his head hanging a little lower than usual. I didn't even ask him how his day was. But I had to get him out. I just need to be by myself and think…while I get ready for the reunion. I step back into the bathroom, glancing at the garbage can as if it's going to eat me alive. Sighing, I retrieve a comb from the drawer and run it through my hair with great difficulty, for I had jumped out of the shower before conditioning it. I spray it with some detangling spray and continue to comb through it.

I bite my lip, determined not to cry as thoughts of all kind zoom through my head again. _Are we going to be able to afford a baby? Oh god, what am I going to do? I know almost nothing about babies, or even children for that matter! _ I force myself to think of something else for the time being, my mind drifting into the thoughts of the reunion tonight. I have no idea how I am going to stay awake, as seeing it starts at my recent bed-time. _I'm tired because I'm pregnant_. I squeeze my eyes shut tight, but it does no good. I just can't get _I'm pregnant _out of my head.

I slip to the floor against the back of the door, unable to hold myself up as tears begin springing from my eyes. _I can't do this. How could this happen? What ever happened to 'you can't get pregnant on the first time?' What about my job and how in the world am I going to be able to finish school? Breathe…breathe…_I breathe in but no air supply welcomes me. I try again. _Oh, God, I can't breathe! _I gasp in a big breath of air, releasing it with a shudder. _Calm down, calm down._

I force myself to stand again, carefully making sure I breathe slowly in and out. Picking up the comb again, I finish brushing through it and then pick my wand up from the counter, muttering a quick drying spell, causing my hair to instantly return to its regular curls. I decide to just not think at all and concentrate on my hair and make-up, determined to distract myself.

I take half my hair and slip a clip through it, then decided against it, letting my hair fall back down. I try and fail only a couple more hair-do's before just piling all of my hair atop my head, securing it with a few bobby pins, too tired to care. Surprisingly, for the half-hearted attempt, my hair doesn't look too bad. It actually looks nice, naturally piled up like that.

I pick up a silver butterfly barrette. Ron gave it to me on my sixteenth birthday. I smile as I finger the silver wings, turning it over in my fingers. In the center rests a sapphire- my birthstone. I laugh to myself, remembering when he gave it to me. I was so angry. At first, I was thrilled. I even squealed like the girly-girl that I'm not I was so happy, jumping up and down and what-not. One year prior to that moment, he must have seen me gazing at it in a jewelry shop on a visit to Hogsmeade. It just caught my eye and I couldn't turn away. I clearly remember him tentatively touching my arm, "Hermione?" he asked. I tore my gaze from the barrette, to find him staring at me with a curious gaze.

But then I ceased my hopping and my smile faded. I remember the price tag on that gorgeous piece of jewelry and it was not cheap. I knew he must have worked extremely hard to earn the money for this barrette. I shoved it in his hands, explaining that I couldn't accept it, that it was too much. He refused of course, telling me he bought it for _me _and that it was _mine_, and there was nothing I could do about it. Being the stubborn witch I am, I didn't let it go there. Half yelling at him that it was too much and he should take it back and get the money he earned and saved for it back for himself. Then he said the three most romantic words I have ever heard, coming right behind 'I love you' of course…_You're worth it._ It was right then that I burst into tears, practically throwing myself at him.

I glance in the mirror again and slide the barrette to the side of my simple bun and smile. Satisfied with my easy hair-do, I open the drawer containing my make-up. A little lip-stick, a thin line of silver eye-liner, a pale blue eye-shadow to match my dress, a faint pink blush and I'm finished with my make-up.

I walk out of the bathroom and over to my dresser, opening my jewelry box. I pull out a pair of simple diamond post-earring, and a silver linked bracelet and a matching necklace.

I sigh as I slip the necklace around my neck and secure the clasp. Glancing at the clock, I realize that I still have an hour and a half until we had to leave. Not wanting to face Ron before I have to, I decide to paint my nails. I open the linen closet in the bathroom, choosing a periwinkle-blue color. I grab a bit of toilet paper and walk back into my room, laying it neatly on the carpeted floor. I sit down and pick the bottle of nail-polish back up. I just _barely_ crack the top of it open when I am met with a terrible smell and a very big urge to throw up. Dropping the bottle, I run to the bathroom, slamming the door behind me. I rush to the toilet opening it just before I spill. I sit on the tile floor panting for a moment.

Slowly re-gaining my composure, I hear Ron from the bottom of the stairs. "'Mione?" he calls, "Are you alright? I heard the door slam,"

"Yes, Ron," I say in a voice much higher than my own, "Accidentally shut it a little too hard…sorry," I assume Ron shrugged as I get no reply. I stand up, looking distastefully at the toilet before closing the lid and flushing it. I once again hold back the tears threatening to fall. I should make an appointment with a Healer. Is this normal? I have no idea. I don't take mid-wife classes until my last year in school. What if it's not normal? What if this is some really bad sign? _Relax Hermione, I'll make an appointment, _I tell myself.

I wash my mouth out with water, brushing my teeth twice. I then wipe my mouth and reapply my lipstick. I open the bathroom door to change into my dress but shut it almost immediately as I am met with the terrible smell again. I choke back the urge to throw up again and grab my wand off of the counter. Taking a deep breath, I open the door and run to where a small amount of nail-polish seeped out of the crack in the opening and onto the pallid carpet. I quickly twist the cap back on, casting a silent _'scourgify' _on the carpet along with a de-odorizing spell. I release the breath I had been holding and inhale a clean gulp of air.

Shaking my head, I decide that I should talk to a Healer sooner rather than later. I replace the bottle of nail-polish in the linen closet and quietly sneak out of the bedroom. I tip-toe across the hall and into the study. I quietly close the door and make my way to my desk where I pull out a piece of parchment and a quill. Just as I dip my quill in the ink, I think of something. _What if Ron gets the letter when they owl me back? _I then remember that my mentor healer is a muggle-born as myself, and carries a cell phone with her. I pick up the telephone in the study, another muggle appliance I insisted we have in the house.

I slowly dial the number and am met with a ring, followed by a second.

"Hello?"

My pulse just doubled in pace. What should I say? "Healer Jansen? U-uh…this…this is Hermione." I stutter out.

"_Hermione!_ How are you hon? And how many times do I have to tell you? Call me _Jen!_"

I let out a nervous laugh, "Right," I say, "I'm…alright I guess…"

"So what makes you call? Did you need help with an assignment or something because I'd be happy t-"

"No!" I cut her off, "I-It's not anything like that…I…Jen…I-I think I'm pregnant,"

It was silent for a moment then, "Oh…you _think?"_ she asks.

"I'm 99.9 percent sure…"

"What are the signs?"

"I missed my cycle, I've been going to bed at around seven every night, I just opened a bottle of nail polish and threw up in the toilet, I don't feel my greatest in the morning anymore and the pregnancy tester says I'm pregnant," I say all in one breath.

"Oh, Hermione," Jen sighs sympathetically, hearing the hysteria in my voice. "It'll be alright ok? We'll make an appointment and sort everything out, alright?"

I sniff and tilt my head backwards, trying to prevent my tears from falling.

"What am I gonna do Jen?" I say, my voice cracking, "I don't know how to raise a baby! What about school and work and-"I stop, choking back a sob as a single tear from each eye escapes through the corner, running down into my hair.

"Oh honey, you'll get through this, I promise,"

I take a shuddering breath and slowly release it. "When can you get me in?" I say as calmly as possible.

"Anytime, sweetie. How about tomorrow at five?"

"Ok," I say.

Jen pauses for a moment before asking, "Hermione…does Ron know?"

"Not yet," I say quickly, "I'm going to tell him though…as soon as I figure out how…"

"Ok, you'll figure out a way, I'm sure. Now I want you to listen closely ok?"

I nodded even though I knew Jen couldn't see me. "You cannot drink any alcohol what-so-ever as it can damage the baby's growth. No pain killers either. Try not to over exert yourself either, understand?" Again, I nodded. "We'll go over the finer details tomorrow alright?"

"Ok," I say quietly, "Thanks, Jen,"

"You'll get through this Hermione. I know you will," Jen tells me.

"Ok," I say again as I gently hang up the phone.

I wipe my eyes, knowing I'll have to re-do my make-up for the second time and stand up. I tip-toe to the office door, slip out into the hallway and then into the bedroom, closing it lightly behind me. I vaguely ponder on how Healer's always know the right thing to say. I wonder if I'll be like that once I'm through with school…if I make it through school…

Once I reach the bathroom, I look in the mirror. I look a wreck, make-up streaming down my face. I wet a cloth and rub my face and eyes with it. I re-apply my make-up once again, forcing my mind to not think about the phone-call I just made.

"Hey Bright Eyes, you ready yet?" I hear Ron call from down stairs. I can't help but let a small smile escape my lips. I can't recall exactly when Ron started calling me Bright Eyes, but it had to be sometime around when we first started dating.

"Just about!" I call back. I exit the bathroom and enter my closet, slipping on my light blue dress. Taking a deep breath, I grab my purse and head downstairs.

**A/N: Couple things- One, I do realize that Hermione's age is incorrect, but I didn't want her to be older than 18, but I wanted her out of Hogwarts at the same time. Thanks to _Chocoholicmonkeyfish_ for reminding me to mention that. Second, I realize you wouldn't normally have a 2-year reunion, but they do in this story ;) **

**Next update in about two weeks! Thanks to all who reviewed! Keep them coming please! It motivates me to write more! Review!**

**xXxEmmaLynnxXx**


	3. Never

**Ch 3- Never**

I smile as we appear in front of Hogwarts castle. The castle that holds so many memories, good and bad, happy and sad. Ron smiles down at me on my place at his arm. And this time, I give him a truthful smile. It's nice to be back.

"Shall we?" He asks raising his head towards the castle.

I smile, "We shall," I walk by his side into the large oak doors. We make the familiar way towards the Great Hall and Ron kindly opens the door for me. I smile a thanks and we enter. I look around and am distantly reminded of the Yule Ball, but slightly different. There's a gorgeous blue light on the ceiling, sending circles of blue light all around the room. There's many small circular tables pushed to either side of the hall, covered in a sparkly white cloth. On one side of the cleared area, a large group of people are congregated, sipping wine and chatting merrily. On another side, a smaller group of people are dancing slowly to the quiet 'mingling music' that floats through the air.

"Oh, look, there's Harry and Ginny!" I say spotting a patch of messy dark hair accompanied by a vibrant red head. We make our way over to them and exchange a few words. I know Ginny can tell there's something wrong with me by the way she's looking at me. But I pretend I don't notice. I try to enjoy myself as we walk around chit-chatting with old friends.

Ron tells me he'll be right back and I nod as he walks away. I spot Neville in the crowed and make my way over to him.

"Neville!" I say, smiling broadly at my long time friend. He smiles a big smile and envelopes me in a tight, friendly hug. Neville, always the gentleman, I muse to myself.

"How are you?" he asks me.

I hesitate before answering, "Oh…I'm good, but what about you Neville? How've you been?"

"Good, good," he replies, "I'm a herbologist in Oxford at the Herbology Center,"

"Oh, that's wonderful, Neville!" I exclaim, "You must be so happy working there!" Neville grins and nods.

Just at that moment, Ron returned with two glasses of white wine in his hands.

"Thirsty?" He asks me, holding out one of the glasses.

I go to take it before remembering I'm not to have any alcohol. I bite my lip, trying to push the thoughts behind this reasoning away. "Oh…um, no thanks," I manage to stutter out.

"It's Pagollano, your favorite," Ron bribes.

Knowing he'll get suspicious if I don't take the wine, considering I never pass on a Pagollano, I force a smile and say, "Oh, I suppose a little, won't hurt," He smiles and hands me the glass. He then turns to see Neville still standing there and greats him with a friendly hand shake and hello, which Neville returns. After chatting for a bit, Neville bids us a goodbye, to say hello to Harry.

"Aren't you going to drink that?" Ron asks frowning and gesturing towards the crystal glass in my hand.

"Mhm," I say raising the glass to my lips. Closing my lips tightly, I pretend to take a sip. Ron guides me back into the crowed where we say hello to a few more of our former classmates, including Dean Thomas, Parvati Patil and her twin sister, Padma. After a few more minutes of mingling, Ron frowns at me. I look at him questioningly.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" I answer a bit too quickly, fearing he some how discovered my secret.

"It's just I don't think I've ever seen you turn down a Pagollano before,"

I look down at my still full glass of wine, "Actually, now that you mention it, I am feeling a bit light headed," I reply. This is partially true…I'm just so _tired_.

"Want to take a walk outside?" Ron asks me.

"Yes, I'd like that very much," I reply with a smile. I follow him to the door leading out to the court yard, handing Harry my glass of wine on the way out.

Ron takes my hand as we enter the cool, March night air. It's a bit chilly and Ron removes his jacket placing it around my shoulders, and I graciously accept. We walk around the grounds in silence, memories swarming around our heads…The Whomping Willow, where we first met Sirius…the gash in the upper trunk, where Harry and Ron crashed into it in the car in second year…the Forbidden Forest, where we escaped from Umbridge on Threstles in our fifth year…

"Look, there's Hagrid's cabin!" I say smiling and pointing.

Ron squeezes my hand, "Lots of memories there, eh?" he chuckles.

While there are many memories of Hagrid's cabin, one will stay etched in my mind forever. "That's where you first kissed me," I smile, "Right behind Hagrid's cabin,"

"Yep," said Ron leading me over to a tree near the lake, "and this is where I first asked you to go to Hogsmeade with me," he says, stopping and taking both of my hands in his.

"And right over there is where you asked me to marry you," I say, my eyes sparkling as I look to the right, up the slope, at another large tree.

"And where you said yes," Ron says, his eyes mischievous.

I let out a giggle and a content hum as I lean into Ron's chest.

"Yes, that's where I said yes," I say quietly.

We just stand here, our arms wrapped around each other, not saying anything, just reliving memories. Time really does fly. It feels like only yesterday Ron was dragging me outside and attempting to throw me in the lake. Now here we are…engaged…a…baby on the way…

I hug Ron tighter and try to hold back a sob, emitting a soft squeak to escape my lips.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ron asks me, lifting my chin.

I swallow and put on my most convincing voice, "Nothing," I say, "Just cold I guess. Can we go back inside?" I ask, not wanting to be the entire center of Ron's attention at the moment.

He gives me a funny look that tells me he doesn't really believe nothing is wrong but he's going to brush by it just this once.

"Yeah, come on," he says wrapping an arm around my shoulders and leading me towards the castle.

Once we're inside, Ron pulls me onto the dance floor where the slow 'mingling music' is still playing and puts his hands on my waist. I slide my hands around his neck and smile up at him. I can't help myself from falling into his blue eyes again. Merlin do I hope this baby has his eyes. My eyes fill with tears and I move my arms around his waist and rest by head on his chest. He kisses the top of my head. He really is amazing. And something about the way he's holding me right now, tells me that he'll love me no matter what, and that what ever happens, everything is going to be ok.

"I love you…" I whisper, closing my eyes.

He hugs me tighter, "I love you too,"

We sway back and forth for a while before I really can't take this anymore. I'm so tired, and I really need to go to sleep, and soon. I lift my head, my chin now resting on his chest.

"Ron?" I ask quietly. He looks down at me. "Can we go home now?"

He removes one arm from around my waist to check his watch. "It's only quarter to nine," he glances as me, "you sure you want to leave now?"

I blush, although I'm not quite sure why, and say "If it's alright with you,"

I must look tired because he looks at me concernedly, brushes a lock of hair from my forehead and nods. "Ok, let's go home," he says.

He takes my hand and we begin making our way through the crowed towards the front Great Hall doors. We almost reach them when some one calls, "Ron!" We turn around to see Seamus standing there with a big grin on his face.

"Seamus!" Ron says sticking out the hand that isn't holding mine for Seamus to shake.

"Hermione," Seamus says gently, bowing slightly.

I laugh lightly before replying, "Hello, Seamus,"

"Where's Lavender?" Ron asks before I can. Seamus and Lavender dated on and off all through-out Hogwarts until seventh year, where they stuck together.

"She's-"

"Right here!" Lavender says appearing behind Seamus. I notice she's holding a tiny bundle in her arms.

"Who's this?" Ron asks with a smile peering at the bundle in Lavender's arms. I only just realize that a small baby is wrapped in that bundle. I nearly choke on my own saliva. Ron gives me a funny look before returning his attention to Lavender and the baby.

"_This,_" Lavender says resituating the bundle so we can see the baby better, "is Jonathan,"

"Is he…" Ron starts, "yours?"

"Oh!" Lavender says, "No," she smiles, "This is my cousin! My aunt and uncle had a meeting tonight and so I offered to baby-sit him. Bring him with me to show him off you know?" She smiles.

"He's cute," I say looking nervously at the baby.

"Want to hold him?" Lavender asks me.

My eyes widen. "Oh, no th-"But Lavender is already setting the tiny baby in my arms. I literally freeze, staring at the baby in my arms, scared for life. I don't know what to do, what if I break him? Oh god, I'm going to break him!

I hear Ron laugh quietly beside me. "Relax, 'Mione," he tells me, "He's not going to bite!"

Oh, Ron, if you only knew the things swimming around my head right now…I have no idea how to act around babies. I've never been around them, being an only child. I was always jealous of Ron for having such a big family.

I look down at the baby in my arms…he's so tiny. His hazel eyes are so big, and his cheeks are flushed slightly and his tiny nose is scrunched up a little. And as I hold this little warm bundle in my arms, I think, that there is a tiny life, growing inside of me at this very moment. And there's nothing I can do about it.

"Um…here," I say awkwardly, taking a step towards Lavender, shaking slightly. Lavender takes the baby from me, naturally replacing him comfortably in the crook of her arm. Why is it that Lavender can handle a baby so easily and I go rigid whenever I'm near one? My hands are still shaking and I try to hold them still.

"Ron?" I say in a voice that clearly reminds him we were about to leave.

"Right," he says, "Well we were just heading back home," Ron says to Seamus.

"Already?" he asks.

"Yeah, we're, um, tired," Ron replies.

"Oooh, gotcha," Seamus says to Ron with a wink to which Ron rolls his eyes and I flush embarrassedly.

"Oh get your mind out of the gutter Seamus," Ron says playfully.

Seamus laughs, "See you around then,"

"Yeah," Ron nods, "bye,"

"Goodbye!" Lavender calls as we start walking again.

"Bye!" I say with a small smile and a wave.

I'm still shaking as we exit the doors and into the corridor.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Ron asks, "You looked sort of ill while we were talking to Seamus and Lavender…"

"I-I'm fine," I stutter with a smile. Ron gives me another 'we'll talk about this later' look and takes my hand in his.

"I was a little edgy when I saw that baby in Lavenders' arms,"

I snapped my head around to look at Ron, "Why?" I ask quickly.

"Well, they're a little young to have a baby, aren't they?"

"Maybe it was an accident!" I say defensively, coming to a halt. Ron looks taken aback by my reaction. I don't blame him though; this is something I would normally agree with him on.

"Yeah…but their not even married yet,"

"So!" I say yanking my hand out of his, getting angry. Does this mean he won't accept me being pregnant? "You can still get pregnant on accident with out being married!" I yell.

Ron takes a step back, "Yeah, I know, I'm not stupid Hermione!" He says loudly, but not yelling. He doesn't want to fight with me I know, I don't want to either, but how can he be so _inconsiderate_?

"I didn't say you _were_, Ronald!" I shout back, "But, how do you know they didn't just get caught up in the moment and ended up pregnant? Maybe they _didn't _plan it and it was all just a _big mistake?" _I yell, my eyes filling with tears, "Maybe they didn't _want _a baby, but they couldn't _do anything _about it? Did you ever think of _that _Ron?" I scream, tears now sliding down my sure-to-be red face.

"Hermione! Calm down!" Ron says loudly, he still isn't yelling though. "It's not even really their baby! Why are you getting so defensive?"

"BECAUSE I'M PREGNANT RON, THAT'S WHY!" I scream. I then crumple to the ground in a fit of sobs, shaking uncontrollably. I sit here, head in my hands, crying and Ron still hasn't said anything. Maybe he's too shocked to say anything. Maybe he's disgusted with me…Or maybe he left…I don't know, I can't bring myself to look at him. So I sit here, trying to breathe normally but it seems impossible.

After what seems like hours, I hear a quiet, "What?" I wipe my eyes as best I can. I've lost count on how many times I've ruined my make-up tonight. It seems as soon as I wipe the tears from my eyes, even more replace them. Giving up, I force myself to look at Ron with red, wet eyes from the floor. He's chalk white and still hasn't moved from the position he was in when I screamed at him.

"I'm pregnant." I whisper, fresh streams falling from my eyes.

"N-no, y-you can't be!" Ron says frantically.

"Well I am!" I yell, getting frustrated.

He runs a hand through his hair, then over his eyes, then slides it down over his mouth and looks from left to right, then looks at me. I sniff and look to the ceiling, trying to stop the flow of tears. When I look back down, he's on the floor at my side, pulling me close. I cry loudly, my sobs muffled by his robes.

I keep muttering things like "It's all my fault, she'll hate me, don't leave me." Ron just holds me tight, muttering things back, "No it's not, no she won't, never."

"Don't leave me."

"Never."

**A/N: And that's chapter 4…next update in about 2 weeks. Hope your enjoying your summer as much as I am! Please review!**


	4. A Prenatal Visit

**Ch 4- A Pre-natal Visit**

I wake to my stomach growling. I shift in my bed, glancing at the clock on the bed stand- 11:00a.m. I groan as I roll over onto my back and stare sleepily at the ceiling. I don't really remember much from last night…the only thing I remember is Ron holding me, then side-apparating me back home…I remember him guiding me up to our bedroom and telling me to get some sleep. I look down at my flannel pajamas…I don't even remember changing out of my dress…

I blink and groan again, bringing my hand to my forehead, rubbing it. I must have given myself a migraine from crying so much last night. My stomach growls hungrily again. I'm not used to sleeping this late. It's a good thing today is a Saturday; otherwise I'd be late for school. If it's a Saturday…where's Ron? I look to my left where Ron normally sleeps and find his covers untouched.

I push my covers aside and (still not quite fully awake) dizzily make my way down the hall and stairs and into the kitchen. Glancing around, I find a note beside a banana and a large chocolate chip muffin on the counter. Furrowing my brow, I squint at the note and read:

'_Mione,_

_Went out for a walk…I just have to think…don't worry, I'll be back soon, I promise. I picked a muffin up for you for breakfast._

_Home soon,_

_Love, Ron_

I set the note down and pick up the muffin, peeling the muffin paper off. I grab the banana that was lying next to the muffin and a plate and head into the living room. I idly nibble my muffin and flick on the television, plopping myself onto the sofa, pulling my bare feet underneath me. I continue slowly eating my muffin throughout the whole _Friends_ episode and just as I start on my banana, the front door swings open.

I turn my head, my banana paused half way on its way into my mouth. Ron stands frozen with door still open, the handle still in his hand. He looks disheveled, like he didn't sleep at all, or at least not much last night.

He hesitates before asking, "Wanna go for a walk?"

I silently nod and rush upstairs to change out of my pajamas.

I return downstairs with a pair of comfortable jeans and a sweatshirt on, my hair tied up in a simple ponytail. I grab my jacket off the hook, and Ron motions for me to exit the door first. He closes the door behind him and then shoves his hands in his pockets, and I do the same. We walk down the street silently for a while before we reach a clear park, with a bench and a fountain that isn't flowing. He sits on the bench and I sit next to him.

Finally, he turns to me, "Let's talk," he says, hands on his knees.

I nod, "Ok."

But Ron doesn't say anything and I suddenly feel fifteen, awkward, and nervous. I fidget with the zipper of my coat and gnaw on my lip- a nervous habit. I cautiously look at Ron. He seems to be struggling with something to say. He slowly turns his head towards me and his eyes meet mine. I glance down and then back up. Finally, he speaks.

"I've been up all night…just…mulling things over," I nod and he continues, now staring at his hands. "At first I tried to deny it, pretend it wasn't true. But…then I realized, it _is _happening, and it's going to happen, and there's no denying it. So then I started thinking things like, what are we going to do? How are we going to raise a baby? How are we going to afford a baby? How are you going to finish school?"

I feel my eyes fill with tears, but I am determined not to cry. Ron's being strong for me; I can be strong for him. "Did you…come up with anything?" I ask.

He casts a glimpse at me before returning his gaze to his hands. "Well…I thought- I-…abortion is out of the question." He says staring me straight in the eyes. I nod feverishly. "There's, well, there's," he stutters, "there's always adoption…"

I can't help but to inhale a gulp of air. I never really considered adoption…it is plausible. That doesn't solve the problem of me _carrying_ the baby for nine months, but we've accepted the fact that there is no way we can change that…Could I really carry this baby…_my_ baby for nine months and then just give it away to someone? No…

"Ron I…I don't think I can do that…I just-I just…can't."

"Ok…I thought so…I don't think I could either…" he says nodding.

I look up and give him a shy smile; he can't imagine giving up this baby either…It's _our _baby…

My smile seems to give him a little bit of strength or determination because he suddenly turns on the bench so his body is facing me.

"Ok, listen," he says, the nervousness in his voice gone, "We're going to have this baby ok?" He takes my hands in his, "We're going to figure something out, we're going to get the money some how, and you're going to finish school and we're going to raise this child and he, or she, will be just as smart and as beautiful as you and they're going to love Quidditch and go to Hogwarts and they're going to live and they're going to _thrive. _Ok Hermione?" I nod my head, slowly at first. "Do you hear me?" I nod my head a little faster. He thinks we can do it. "We can do this, we _can. _Do you understand me Hermione?" He asks, shaking my shoulders leniently. We can do it. We can. I nod my head faster.

"Yes!" I say throwing my arms around his neck, tears of hope streaming down my face. He holds me tight, rocking from side to side. "I love you." I whisper in his ear.

"Love you too." He mumbles into my hair.

After a while longer we pull apart.

"Ron?" I say. He looks at me. "You know Jen? My healer mentor?" he nods, "I made an appointment with her for today at five…will you come with me?"

"Yeah, ok," he nods.

He takes my hand and pulls me up and we start walking back home. He swings our interlocked hands and I giggle because he's giving me that boyish grin of his.

"I'm going to be a dad." He tells me.

"Yeah," I say breathlessly. I know this giddy feeling inside of me is only temporary. Before long it's going to turn back into the worrying panic that I've been in since I found out I was pregnant yesterday. While the prospect of being a mother is exciting, it's more frightening than anything. I'm only 18 after all! I know I'm not ready for this, but I have no choice, and Ron believes in me…he believes we can do this, and he's never let me down before.

This talk we've just had was great, but I can't help to think it didn't solve any of our problems aside from what we're going to do with the baby when it's born. We're going to keep it. But what about _while _I'm pregnant? What about school? And work? And even after the baby is born, how in Merlin's name are we going to afford having a child? How are we going to tell his parents? _My_ parents? There are so many unanswered questions that I feel overwhelmed. I _always _know the answer. I can't handle not knowing. I'm an organized scheduled person. I didn't plan this! It wasn't supposed to happen!

I try to turn my head before Ron catches the tears on my cheeks but he's too quick.

"Hey," he says stopping, "What's-"

I shake my head and he looks confusedly at me. I shake my head again, choking back a sob. "No," I say, my voice shaking, "I can't! I _can't _do this!" I stomp my foot, "How _are_ we going to afford this baby? What _am _I going to do about school? How _are_ we going to take care of a baby?"

Ron rakes a hand through his fiery hair- a habit he often performs when he's under a lot of pressure.

"I-I don't know!" He yells. I take a step back. I know he's been trying not to yell at me, and I wonder if he knows how much I appreciate that. I guess I haven't really thought much about how _he_ has been feeling about all of this…

"Listen, ju- let- jus-"he stutters, trying to keep his cool, "Let's just go to the appointment at five and w-we'll just figure it out after that…ok?"

I nod silently, still a little frightened by his outburst. Not that I've never seen or heard Ron yell…boy have I seen him yell…it just sort of took me off guard…

Ron takes a deep breath and starts walking down the street again. I stand for a moment, collecting myself, before following him. We walk side by side in silence again for a while. I'm running over how to apologize to Ron in my head. We never were very good at apologizing to each other. But as I'm thinking, I feel Ron's hand close around my own. I look at him, but he's concentrating on the ground. It's his way of apologizing, and now it's my turn.

"Ron…I'm sorry," I say softly. He glances at me. "I haven't been thinking about how you must be feeling about all of this which is really selfish of me because you must be equally as frustrated and scared as I am. And I _know _you've been trying not to vent on me, and you have no idea how much I appreciate that, but it doesn't give me any right to vent on you…I'm really sorry."

"It's ok," he says, dropping my hand to wrap his arm around my shoulders, "we'll figure it out."

We walk back home, and shuffle inside the door. Today's Saturday, the one day neither of us have to work or go to school. I check the clock; noon. Ron mumbles something about going up to the study to 'figure something out'. I don't press the matter and settle on the couch with a large book.

I must have fallen asleep while I was reading at some point because Ron is gently shaking my shoulder telling me to wake up and get ready to leave. I groggily squint my eyes against the light before forcing myself to my feet. I climb the short stairs to my bedroom and remove my sweatshirt, putting on a pale blue t-shirt. I re-do my pony-tail and head back downstairs.

Ron is waiting for me by the fireplace. I grab my light brown jacket from the hook by the door and step into the green flames next to Ron. He drops the floo powder and calls out "St. Mungo's Hospital!" I bury my face in Ron's shirt as the familiar spinning sensation hits me. I close my eyes tightly…ugh…I think I'm going to be sick…

Suddenly the spinning stops and Ron catches me by the waist before I topple to the ground.

"Alright?" He asks me.

I open my mouth to respond but shut it immediately feeling a hot liquid travel up my throat. I shudder as I swallow and give Ron a weak smile and nod. He takes my hand and leads me out of the fireplace into the busy, yet familiar foyer of St. Mungo's Hospital. He then looks at me to lead the way to Jen's office. We walk down a narrow hallway behind the receptionists' desk, take two lefts and a right, down three doors on the left and we're in Jen's office.

Jen's office is wide and spacious. There's a bed with paper wrapping on it on one side of the room and blue cupboards and counters lining the left side of the room. There is a silver sink below one of the cupboards. The tiled floor is white, as well as the walls. It looks much like a muggle doctor's office. In the back right of the room, there is a small bathroom and on the other side, there is a door that I know leads to Jen's more private office, with a beige carpeted floor, a desk and many picture lining the walls.

I jump slightly when said door opens. Jen walks out in her white uniform cloak and gives me a tight hug. She offers me a smile when she let's go which I return. Her smile widens when she sees Ron, knowing that I have managed to tell him I'm pregnant.

"Well," she says, "How about we take a seat, and I'm just going to run through the basics of what I'm going to do today alright?"

Ron and I both nod and take a seat in the chairs that Jen magically conjured up. She conjures up a chair with wheels for herself and takes a seat as well.

"Ok, there are a few things that are required for a first prenatal visit, so I'm just going to give you a quick run down of what we're going to do today. First, I'm going to ask you a few questions about your health and the health in the history of your family. I'm going to ask you those questions too, Ron. If you don't know all the answers, don't worry about it, ok?"

Ron and I both nod.

"Then I'm just going to look you over, make sure everything's in place, no abnormalities or anything." Jen continues, "After that, I'll weigh you, and I'm going to need to take a urine sample to run a few tests on. Then I'm going to give you some dos' and don'ts, and tell you what and when to expect certain things. You can ask any questions you'd like and I'll answer them the best I can. We'll estimate a due date, I'll give you some prenatal vitamins that you are to take, and we'll plan another visit for next month ok?

For the third time, Ron and I nod silently.

"Alright," Jen says un-tacking the pen from her clip board, "Do you know of any relatives who suffered any heart failure, or problems of any sort?"

Ron and I glance at each other before shaking our heads 'no'.

"Ok, any history of cancer?" Jen asks us.

"Um, I think my great grandfather died from leukemia." I say.

"Alright." Jen says marking a few things down on her clip-board. "Are there any other chronic or serious diseases that you know of in your family history?"

Ron and I both think for a few seconds before answering 'no'.

"Are you or have you been on any medications within the past year?" Jen asks me.

"No." I reply.

"You don't drink or smoke?"

"Never." I answer truthfully.

"Ok," Jen says smiling, "I'm just going to have you put on this gown and I'll be back in a few, alright?"

"Ok, thanks." I answer taking the gown from Jen's extended hand. She gives me another smile before stepping out of the door Ron and I came in through and closes it behind her. I stare at the closed door for a moment, lost in thought of what was to come.

"Alright?" Ron asks me, pulling me out of my reverie.

"Yeah," I breathe, "fine."

"I'll just-"Ron says motioning to the gown in my hand and turns his chair to the wall, so his back is facing me. I laugh softly. _Such the gentleman…_ I muse. I strip all of my garments, minus my panties. I pull the gown over my head, snapping the buttons behind my neck.

"You can turn around now, Ron." I say quietly. He does so, and stands up, walking towards the bed with paper wrapping on it. I follow him and he gently lifts me up onto the bed and places his hands on the top of my thighs.

"I love you." He tells me, looking me straight in the eyes.

"I know," I say smiling, wondering how it's possible he can still make me blush, "I love you too."

He places a feather-light kiss on my forehead and stands to the side as Jen knocks on the door.

"Come in!" I say.

"Ok, are you ready?" Jen asks me. I nod. "I'm just going to give you a basic check-up really. I don't know if you know much about muggle prenatal check-ups but the magical way is much quicker." Jen says tapping each of my knees with a rubber hammer, checking my reflexes. "Let's just step over here to the scale," Jen says offering me a hand to hop off the bed. I step onto the scale and Jen measures my height first. "5'3 and a half," she says and to my left I see Ron smirk. He knows how much I despise my short stature.

"Oh quiet, you." I say to Ron as he basks in all of his 6'2 glory. Ron laughs lightly while Jen smiles and fiddles with the weights on the scale. "112, good for your small frame and short height," Jen says with a wink as Ron laughs again. I stick my tongue out at him, which of course, just causes him to laugh a little louder.

"Bend over and touch your toes for me?" Jen asks. She taps my spine with her wand three times; once on top, once in the middle, and once on my lower spine. She tells me to stand up as she marks some more on her clip board. "I'm going to need you to lift your gown to your belly button to I can quickly check your hips and pelvis." I lift my gown and she runs her wand across my abdomen and down both of my hips. A blue glow surrounds me where her wand touches me, causing the area to feel warm and relaxed. She taps her wand against my hip again and the glow disappears. She does the same thing to my back before handing me a cup and sending me into the bathroom.

When I step out of the bathroom, I hand her the cup, only slightly embarrassed. She flicks her wand and the urine in the cup turns a greenish color. She opens a cabinet and pulls out a bottle containing blue liquid and an eyedropper. She drops one drop of the liquid into the cup, and the urine turns a purple color. She nods to herself and makes another mark on her clipboard.

"Alright, you can change back into your clothes and I'll be back in a minute or two so we can talk ok?"

"Ok." I say.

Again, Ron turns around. I really don't know why he does…I mean I _am _engaged to him. And he's seen me undressed various times before…

I voice my thoughts in a joking matter, "Is it really that painful to look at me?" I ask. Ron misses the sarcasm in my voice and quickly turns around, nearly falling off the chair in his haste to answer me.

"No! Of course not…you're beautiful."

I feel my cheeks heat up for the second time this visit…damn him! Ron stands up and walks over to me, taking my hand that isn't holding my clothes in his. "You…didn't really think that, did you?" Ron asks me.

"Oh, Ron, I was only joking…I just wonder why you turn around when I'm dressing…it's not like you haven't seen me…" And there goes my blush again…He's not still uncomfortable around me…is he? I hear Ron laugh lightly. Oh the nerve of him…

"Oh, come on, don't give me that," Ron says as I cross my arms over my chest and put on my best pout. "You want to know why I turn around?" Ron asks me. I nod. "Well think about it Hermione, I was brought up by my mother! I was taught to be gentlemanly and courteous." He says in a dignified manner. I snort and he smiles. Ron can be gentlemanly when he wants to be and courteous if he tries really hard, but I can tell by his eyes he's trying to loosen me up. "Hermione, I only turn around because when we're…fooling around, I know that you don't mind...I just wasn't sure if you were comfortable with me seeing you undressed when we're not fooling…around…" He explains his ears pink. Good, it's about time it was _his _turn to blush!

"I don't mind…" I tell him.

"Oh…um, okay then." He turns and walks back to his seat and sits down. I change back into my clothes, and this time he doesn't turn around, his ear tinted pink.

Jen still isn't back and as I turn to my left, I notice a couple posters on the wall that I didn't notice before. I walk close to the posters, staring with interest. I read the captions, which tells me the drawings are of an unborn child inside the uterus. My hand unconsciously finds its way to my belly. I feel Ron's eyes on me.

"Are you scared?" He asks in a hoarse whisper.

"As hell." I quietly say back.

"We'll get through this…I promise." Ron tells me.

I turn to look at him, offering a small smile as I nod.

There's a soft knock on the door before Jen opens it and walks in. She greats us with a smile and takes a seat in her chair. I follow her example and sit in my chair next to Ron.

"How are you doing?" Jen asks, glancing at Ron and I. We share a glance at each other before replying "Alright," in unison.

"Good," Jen says. I can tell by the way she said it, that she truly is glad that we're 'alright'. "Should we start with some do's and don'ts?" She asks me.

"Sure," I reply.

"Well, I've already told you no alcohol what so ever…and you don't smoke," Jen asks as more of a statement rather than a question.

"No," I answer.

"I know this is going to be difficult for you not planning any of this, and school and work, but it's really important for you limit stress as much as possible. If you feel like you're under a lot of pressure, just take a few deep breaths, maybe go for a walk or take a quick nap if you can."

"Ok." I say. This is going to be difficult…

"Don't over exert yourself. You should go about your daily routines, but if you feel tired, it's important for you to rest if you can. Don't exercise any more than you already do. And the whole 'eating for two' thing is rubbish."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"You really don't need to eat twice as much as you do now," Jen answers, "You only need about 300 more calories than you would normally take in. Yes, you're going to be hungrier than normal, and that's fine, but you don't need to over-eat. It will just result in more weight gain for you in the end. It's better to eat many small servings during the day rather than three big meals. You won't feel the need to eat as much that way."

"Oh…" I say. I'm feeling more nervous by the minute. There are so many things that I don't know about being pregnant…

"You're eating habits are most likely going to change," Jen continues, "you may find you despise you're favorite food, or you might even crave it more than usual, or you might even crave something that you don't you'd never think of eating."

Well, that I knew…but there are still so many things I don't know…

"You said you weren't feeling great in the morning when you called?" Jen asks me.

"Yes, I felt a bit nauseas." I reply.

"You're probably experiencing morning sickness. It's extremely common with first pregnancies. You won't necessarily feel sick in the morning. For some women it's in the morning, but for others it may be in the afternoon or even at night. It's most likely going to get worse," Jen says, giving me a sympathetic smile, "You'll probably have the urge to throw up the moment you sit up. It should go away by the end of your third month, so that's about two months from now. I suggest setting some saltine crackers, maybe with a bit of peanut butter next to your bed, and eat them before you even sit up. It doesn't work for everyone though.

"And do you have an idea of the conception date?" Jen asks cocking her left eyebrow a little.

"Um…yeah…Valentine's Day." I say, cursing the blush creeping into my cheeks and avoiding Ron's eye.

"You're positive? We can run some test to have a more acc-"

"It's, the…erm, only possible…date…" I say embarrassedly. I'm a strong believer in not having sex until after marriage…I guess Ron and I just got caught up in the moment.

"I understand," Jen says marking some more on her clip bored. "That means…you're estimated due-date is…November 21st."

I nod.

"That's just an estimate, but generally births occur within two weeks of the due date, before or after.

"Ok, here are your pre-natal vitamins," Jen says pulling a bottle out of her cloak pocket. "Take one once a day. They help keep your iron up which give you energy."

"Ok." I say taking the bottle from her.

"That's it really, now you can ask questions if you'd like." Jen says.

I ask the first thing that I hadn't even realized was gnawing in the back of my head. "How much weight will I gain?"

Jen laughs, "Just about every patient I've had has asked me that question."

I smile innocently and I hear Ron chuckle lightly beside me.

"You're a petite girl Hermione, so I'm guessing if you eat right, you'll gain about 22-30 pounds." My eyes grow wide. Jen laughs again, "Don't worry, after the baby comes you'll loose most of it, but remember, eat healthy, or otherwise you'll just end up having extra weight in the end. You won't even start looking pregnant until you're about 3 or 4 months along."

I nod. "When can I find out if it's a boy or girl?" I have the sudden need to use the bathroom…

"You can have an ultra sound at around 20 weeks."

"Ok."

"Any other questions?" Jen asks.

"Yeah, can I use your bathroom?"

"Of course! I might have left that out. You might have to urinate more often, but that usually doesn't start until later."

I nod and stride across the room to the bathroom. When I return, Ron and Jen are talking quietly, Ron with a dejected look about his face. I look confusedly at the both of them as I sit down. I am even more confused to see Ron blush and turn his head, a dejected look still plastered to his face.

"Hermione," Jen says gently, "Don't worry about pre-natal payment. It's on me."

Suddenly it dawns on me. I know Ron has been struggling to find a way to afford this baby and I _know _how much he hates sympathy offers, and not being able to afford things. I glance at him before answering Jen.

"Oh, Jen, that really isn't nes-"

"I insist," Jen says, "Hermione, you are a bright and intelligent person and I know you're going to do just fine with this baby. But I consider you a friend and I know you and Ron are struggling with figuring out how to afford this baby." She says sincerely.

"Jen, really, we couldn't accept it."

Jen pauses in thought for a moment. "What if you pay me back in a year or two when you have the money? You're going to have to take out a loan either way, and it can be difficult to find the right support agency. So instead of dealing with all those monthly payments and agency bills, just borrow from me privately and pay me back when you're able to."

I bite my bottom lip and look to Ron. He stares back at me and we communicate with our eyes.

_I know you don't want to…_I tell him.

_I don't…_

_We don't have any other choice!_

_I know._

I turn back to Jen and nod. "Ok…but we're paying you back the moment we get the money."

Jen smiles, "Deal."

**A/N: There's chapter 4! Hope I didn't bore you with Jen explaining everything to Hermione!**

**Next chapter title: Our Confession….that's all I'm saying! Update in 2 weeks!**

**Please review!**


	5. Our Confession

**Ch 5- Our Confession**

It's been about three weeks since my visit with Jen and nothing particularly different has happened since then. Aside from the fact that I get sick almost every morning, despite the saltine crackers I eat before I get up. It's a Monday and I'm just finishing up putting away some borrowed books at _Noble Novels_. I'm a bit tired, as I've had my mentor coarse with Jen this morning from nine to twelve and then came here to the bookshop for my twelve-thirty to four-thirty shift, as I do every Monday, but I think I'm getting used to the fatigue.

I take out the last book from the crate under my arm and slide it into the correct slot on the shelf. I check my watch: 4:25, perfect timing. I turn to walk back to the front desk when someone grabs my waist. Gasping and clutching my chest with the hand that isn't holding the crate, I quickly turn around to find a tall red-haired man trying to suppress his grin.

"Honestly, Ronald!" I reprimand him, "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

He grins sheepishly, "Sorry." He smiles.

I sigh and continue making my way to the front desk to return the crate. "What are you doing here anyways?" I ask over my shoulder as Ron follows me.

"Can't a guy visit his beautiful bride at work with out an explanation to do so?"

"How do you know I'll be a beautiful bride? You haven't married me yet." I point out.

"Because my bride is _always _beautiful." He replies simply.

I snort and busy myself with organizing some folders behind the desk to hide my blush as I mumble, "Yeah, say that in about 5 months when I'm as big as a house!"

Luckily, Ron didn't hear me. "Besides," he continues, "You're going to be my bride some day, Bright Eyes."

"When?" I ask quietly.

"That's why I'm here," he says.

"Oh so there _is _a reason then?" I say smugly.

He rolls his eyes and continues, "I got out of work a little late today, a little after my usual four o'clock punch out so I decided to come pick you up and take you to dinner…I thought we could talk…not just about a wedding, but other things…the baby…and stuff…"

"And stuff?" I ask. "What stuff?"

"Just…I thought we could talk about the baby…I don't know…maybe-maybe telling our parents?"

I look up sharply from the drawer of quills I was organizing. Ron's ears are red and he's looking apprehensive. "T-Telling out parents?" I stutter out.

"Well…we have to tell them some time don't we?" He asks nervously.

I bite my lip. "I know…" I say sighing. "Let me just tell Mrs. Podsberry that my shift is over for the day and we can go talk over dinner." Ron nods. I walk over to the small lounge area where my jacket is settled on the settee next to where Mrs. Podsberry- the bookshop owner- is sitting, a book open on her lap.

"Mrs. Podsberry?" the elderly lady looks up, "It's 4:30 now, and I've gathered all the returned books and put them back on the shelves and replaced the sign out sheets."

"Ok, deary," she smiles kindly, "Have a nice night and I'll see you Wednesday at 12:30?"

"Yes, tell Mr. Podsberry I said have a good night as well." I reply.

"Of course, deary."

I grab my jacket and Ron and I step outside of the shop into the bright sunlight as the door closes with a soft jingle.

"Where are we going?" I ask Ron.

"I thought we'd go to _Ripley's_." Ron says.

"Sounds good." I say. _Ripley's_ is only a block from _Noble Novels_ so we decide to walk as we usually do when we go to _Ripley's._

We walk hand in hand, a comfortable silence between us for the short time it takes us to reach the restaurant.

When we enter the cozy little restaurant, Ripley greats us kindly as usual and shows us to our usual seats- the red booth in the corner by the window. He hands us our menu's, though it isn't really necessary, seeing as how often we come here. Already knowing what I want to order, I take the time to admire the casual looking restaurant as Ron scans his own menu.

_Ripley's _is small, colorful restaurant. It's the perfect hang out for teen kids as well as a warm restaurant for a family. I grin at the table diagonal from my own as a small girl giggles at her grandfather as she happily spoons a mouthful of ice-cream sundae into her mouth.

Ripley comes and takes our orders ("The usual, thanks Ripley") and he informs us our food will be ready in about 20 minutes. I return to gazing around the restaurant and find my eyes fall upon a small boy tickling his little sister as she shrieked with laughter. A small smile twitches at my lips.

Feeling Ron's gaze on me, I turn my eyes to him. He's staring intently at me, as if he's trying to figure out some great puzzle. I tilt my head to the side and give him a questioning look.

"What?" I ask when he doesn't acknowledge me.

"How do you feel?" Ron asks me.

"What do you mean 'how do I feel?'" I ask confusedly.

He shrugs, "I don't know just…how do you feel?"

I narrow my eyes at him for a moment, knowing something is behind his simple question. "Fine…" I answer cautiously, "I'm a bit tired but that's nothing new."

"That's good." He says.

I give him another questioning look. "Ron…? What's up?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Oh." I say.

A moment of silence passes before Ron senses the need to explain himself.

"I just…I mean, I'm worried about you…I mean you've got to be more scared than I am."

I smile, "Thank you, Ron."

He gives me a sheepish half shrug. "I…I want the baby to be healthy too…"

"I do too." I tell him.

"You do?" he asks.

"Of course I do…I mean...I _really _wasn't expectingto have a baby right now, but I am. I-It's a living, breathing…_human_…_inside _of me…" I shiver involuntarily.

"Scary to really think about it, isn't it?"

"Yes but…want to know something?" I ask leaning forward on the table.

"What?"

"While I'm scared as hell about what's to come while being pregnant…I'm more scared of what's going to happen _after _the baby is born." Ron cocks his head in interest, urging me to continue. "There's going to be a little baby toddling around calling me mummy…I-I don't even have a steady job yet! How am I supposed to raise a child?" I ask getting a little frantic. I feel my eyes become glassy.

Ron reaches across the table and places his hands on mine.

"You're going to be a great mother." He says sincerely.

"Ron, how can you say that I-"

"Because you're amazing at everything you do." I can never decide whether I hate it or love it when he gives me the 'truth eyes'. When he looks at me like that- like he is now- I know that every word he is saying is out of complete honesty.

I bite back my small smile and say "But Ron, you don't understand! I'm no good with kids! Or babies! You saw me when I held that baby Lavender brought! I completely froze! I grew up an only child, I only had three cousins and they were all older than me. I don't know the first thing about parenting!" I blink back my tears. Be strong…

Ron pauses before saying consolingly, "Hermione, I know you'll be a great mother because I know you. I know you never give up. I know you never let yourself fail. I know you can do it because you're you, and I have faith in you, Hermione."

My tears fall, but out of happiness. Not able to help myself, I lean over the table and kiss Ron. I rest my forehead against his as I pull back.

"Thank you." I whisper through a smile.

Ron just smiles. "Besides," he says after a moment's hesitation, "knowing you you'll read the entire library of parenting books before you even start to show!"

I try to come up with a retort but only ending up laughing at how well he knows me. I slip a hand behind his head and kiss him again. Just as Ron is gently probing my mouth open with his, someone softly clears their throat.

We reluctantly pull back from each other and then blush sheepishly as we see Ripley standing there, smirking, and carrying a tray with our dinner on top. He sets the tray down and says swiftly "I'll let you two be then," with a smile and turns with out even letting us explain ourselves.

I turn back to Ron. "Actually," I say as I cut my grilled chicken, "I haven't read anything on parenting or pregnancy yet."

"Really?" He asks taking a bite of his steak.

"I haven't really had much time I guess…" I don't even have enough time to read a book that's not required for school, how am I supposed to raise a child? Then again…I have had a few opportunities to check a book out and read it…perhaps I've just been making up excuses…If I begin reading books on what to expect, and what to do, it makes it all real. It means that I am _really _pregnant.

Ron sees right through me, naturally. I can tell by the way he's looking at me, with his eyebrow cocked. "I'll check out a book Wednesday when I'm at _Noble Novels_ again." Ron smiles and forks one of the potatoes from my plate.

"Listen," Ron says to me, "I…I really think we should tell my parents." I stare at my plate. I knew this was coming... "Now before you get angry or upset or anything, hear me out."

"Ok." I say quietly.

"It's just…I know you're scared 'Mione…I am too. But, my mum's been through six pregnancies. She's given birth to seven children. She gave birth to Ginny and I herself, at home, with only the aide of my father. She knows about this stuff…I think she can help us. Help you."

"What if she's angry?" I say sadly.

"Hermione, she's probably going to be angry at first…but she'll understand, and she'll respect our decision to keep this baby."

"She's going to hate me." I murmur.

"What?"

"I said she's going to hate me! I-It's all my fault a-and –"

"It's just as much my fault as it is yours, Hermione." Ron says firmly. "And she will not hate you. _Please _Hermione…we have to tell them."

"I know!" I whimper, wiping at my eyes. "I just don't know if I'm ready…"

Ron sighs and nods dejectedly. I hate doing this to him…I know we have to tell them at some point…but…

"If we tell them it makes everything real…" I say to my plate.

"What?"

"That's why I haven't checked any books out, or why I don't want to tell anyone! Because then it means that it's _really _happening! It means I'm r-really p-pregnant!" My voice cracks under my last sentence and I begin to sob.

"Hermione-"Ron starts, but not wanting to attract any attention, I shake my head and hurry to the loo. Ron begins to follow me but I rush in to the 'women's bathroom' and slam the door. Thankful that it's only a one person stall, I lock the door.

"Hermione," I hear Ron say through the door, "Come on-"but I don't hear the rest of his sentence as I suddenly sprint the five steps to the toilet and begin to mercilessly throw up.

Ron must hear me for he thumps on the door as I continue to spill my contents into the toilet. I groan and slide onto the floor as the nauseous feeling subsides.

"Hermione," Ron calls, "Are you ok? Come on hon, let me in."

Stupid git. This is the _ladies _room! I hear Ripley's voice questioning Ron outside the door.

"No, Ripley, it wasn't the food, don't worry. She er…wasn't feeling well before we got here." I hear Ron reassuring him.

"Are you sure?" Ripley asks concernedly.

"Yes. I think we're going to be going home though; do you think you could get our food to go while I try to get her out of there?"

"Sure thing." I hear Ripley shuffle away.

"'Mione?" Ron asks hesitantly. I groan in response. "Come on," he says consolingly, "open up."

"'n a second." I mumble. I force myself to stand and walk to the sick. I glance in the mirror, noticing how pale I look, yet flushed at the same time. I splash my face with cold water and pat it dry with a paper towel. I then slowly open the door and look up at Ron through drooping eyelids.

"Oh, 'Mi," he sighs as I fall into his embrace. He holds me tight as I whimper and bury my head into his shoulder.

"I don't want to be pregnant." I cry quietly into his shirt.

"I know." He whispers into my hair.

He holds me close as I cry, and right now, I don't care that half the restaurant is starring at us.

"Come on," Ron whispers, "Let's go home." I nod and wipe my eyes. I look at the ground, avoiding the stares I'm receiving as Ron puts his arm around his arm around my shoulders and leads me out of the restaurant, picking up our box of food from Ripley and thanking him on the way out.

Ron and I don't say anything as we walk a short distance to a secluded ally.

"Hold tight." He says, getting ready to apparate the both of us back to our flat. I slip my arms around his waist and the familiar sensation of being squeezed through a small tunnel takes over. When I open my eyes, I find myself and Ron standing in the center of the living room. Neither of us moves for I don't know how long.

"I'm sorry." I whisper.

"Don't be."

I slowly pull back from Ron's embrace. Taking a deep breath, I close my eyes and say, "If you think we should tell our parents…then we should."

"Hermione-"Ron starts guiltily.

"No, Ron, you're right, I can't do this alone." He swallows and nods. "Oh, Ron, what am I going to tell _my_ parents? They practically had a fit when I told them we were engaged!" Ron sighs and sits down on the couch, pulling me down next to him. "They wouldn't even accept our engagement until I told them that the chances of us actually getting married before we were 23 were slim to nothing! And now what? We're not 23, we're not married, and I'm _pregnant!_"

Ron is silent for a moment before he says, "Well…it was going to happen someday right? I mean…we _were_ going to get married some day and we _were_ going to have kids some day right? Everything's just happening…a little sooner than planned…"

"Yeah, try about ten years sooner!" I groan.

Ron seems at a loss for words. I sigh and snuggle closer to him, pulling my feet underneath me.

"Your mother's going to hate me, you know." I say quietly, fiddling with the buttons on his shirt.

"No she won't, Hermione." Ron says sternly.

"Yes she will."

"No, she won't."

"Yes she-"

"_Hermione!_"

"What?" I ask hiding my smile. It's a bad hankering I have, making him flustered.

"My mother adores you. Almost as much as I do. She won't hate you." I sigh. "If anyone, she'll hate me." Ron says dejectedly.

"She can't hate her own son, Ron. But she _can _hate me." I say.

"Well, she _won't _hate you." Ron insists.

"_Fine. _But _my _mum is going to hate me."

"If my mum can't hate her own son, what gives _your _mum the right to hate her own daughter?" Ron asks.

"Because my mum is different than your mum, Ron. You know that." I'm not just over reacting…I really do think my mom may hate me if I tell her I'm pregnant. My dad will be extremely disappointed…but my mum…I shake my head. I'm sick of crying. "I thought we were going to talk about our wedding?" I say, trying to change topics.

"Oh, yeah," Ron says, "It's up to you really…"

I don't say anything for a moment, just running things over in my head. "I think we should wait until after the baby is born…I'm already stressed as it is."

"Ok." Ron nods. Neither of us says anything for a while and I feel my eyes begin to droop, but they snap back open as Ron suddenly speaks. "So…when do you want to tell my parents?"

I shrug.

"Do you have your mentor course tomorrow or do you have school?" Ron asks me.

I stop breathing for a second. "Shit." I breathe sitting straight up.

Ron looks curiously at me but I can see the amusement in his eyes. Apparently it's 'sexy' when I curse…

"I completely forgot! I have an assignment due tomorrow for my Potions Med. Class!" I attend classes at University every Tuesday and Friday, while every Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday I have mentor courses with Jen. How could I have forgotten? I'm always on top of these things! "What am I going to do?"

"'Mione, relax, it's only 6:30! It won't take you more than three hours will it?"

"Yeah…I guess you're right." I say relaxing a bit.

"How 'bout we go to The Burrow Saturday afternoon for tea and…we'll tell them then?" Ron asks.

I take a deep breath before nodding my head.

"Ok. I should go start that essay…"

"Wait," Ron says pulling at my wrist as I make to leave the couch, "Jen said you're not supposed to get stressed remember?"

"I know, Ronald, but I don't really have a choice at the moment do I, unless I want a failing grade?" I say a bit more snappishly than I intended. Ron looks at me, a mixture of confusion and concern etched upon his face. "Sorry." I mutter sitting back down.

Ron turns to face me and says, "Just sit and relax for five minutes ok?" I nod and he gently pushes my shoulders until I'm in a lying position. I close my eyes and I feel him shift to lean over me and he softly strokes my hair. Ron has found that this soothing gesture always relaxes me.

What Ron says next surprises me, but at the same time gives me a warm feeling low in my belly.

"I hope she has your hair…" He whispers, tugging at one of my curls.

I slowly open my eyes, "What?"

Ron looks a bit sheepish, and the tips of his ear are growing steadily pinker. "The baby…your hair…" He mutters.

I smile at him, and let out a small giggle as he rests his forehead on mine. I sigh and then realize something…

"Ron, you said 'she'."

"What?"

"You said, 'I hope _she _has your hair'…" I explain.

"Oh…" Again, Ron looks sheepish. "I didn't notice, he…she…doesn't it feel weird calling it…an 'it'?"

I slip a hand behind his neck. "I love you." I tell him. My eyes are glistening with tears, and I don't even know why.

Ron smiles and begins placing feather-light kisses on my face, starting on the corner of my mouth, and traveling down my jaw until he reaches just below my ear. I sigh contentedly before placing my hand on his cheek and kissing him. I hate to do it but I know I have to. I pull away from him whispering, "My essay…" he nods in understanding and I kiss him once more before making my way upstairs to the office.

Saturday afternoon has come all too fast for me. I'm literally shaking in nervousness as I wait for Ron to come downstairs so we can floo to The Burrow together. I smooth my navy blue skirt for the countless time. Unable to sit still any longer, I stand up and begin pacing the kitchen.

Ron chooses this exact moment to come down the stairs and enter the kitchen.

"Stop." He says to me, putting his hands on my shoulders. "Look at me." He tilts my chin up when I refuse to meet his eyes. "Everything's going to be fine, yeah?" he says soothingly, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. I take a deep breath and close my eyes, releasing it. "No matter what happens, I won't love you any less than I do now, ok? I promise Hermione, we're going to get through this_ together_, no matter what happens." "Ok," I breathe, managing to give him a weak smile as I straighten the collar of his casual white shirt. He kisses my forehead before resting his own on it, looking up at me through his eyelashes. I marvel at the contrast between the vibrant red of his hair, to the bright blue of his eyes, peaking out at me from under his bangs, and smile weakly at him again. "Ok." I say again.

Ron pulls away and checks his watch. "It's almost one. We should get going." He says. We owled Mr. and Mrs. Weasley together Wednesday, informing them that we had important news to tell them, asking them if we could stop by on Saturday. They accepted of course, offering lunch and tea as well. "Shall we apparate or floo?" Ron asks me.

My face twists and my stomach lurches at the thought of spinning through fire grates again. "Uh, let's apparate." I say. Ron nods knowingly and takes my hand.

"On the count of three then? One, two, three!"

I squeeze my eyes shut tight and open them seconds later to find myself in the warm comfort that is the Burrow living room.

Mrs. Weasley gives a small jump of surprise from her seat in one of the plush chairs with the stuffing coming out of one arm, where she is knitting a sock or hat…I can't tell yet as she is only at the beginning of her stitching.

"Well hello," she says warming, standing up to greet us, "I was expecting you by floo!" She exclaims hugging each of us.

"Yeah, uh, we just showered, and…the soot…dirty…" Ron mumbles.

"Well it's good to see the two of you!" Mrs. Weasley says happily. I open my mouth to respond but nothing comes out. Ron prods me lightly in the back and I glance at him, clearing my throat before replying, "It's nice to see you as well, Mrs. Weasley."

"How many times will I have to tell you to call me _Molly_ Hermione? Mum would even be fine!" She chuckles. I blush and Ron slips an arm around my waist. "Let me just call Arthur down and we can have some lunch, yes?" Ron and I nod. She bustles out of the room to retrieve her husband from upstairs.

I let out a shaky breath I didn't even realize I was holding. And suddenly I can't stop shaking. I'm so nervous that I don't know what to do with myself! Ron grasps my shoulders and steadies me. "Breathe…" He says to me. I force air into my lungs and release it. "Calm down," he tells me, "It's gonna be fine. Just relax." He tells me, but I can see the nervousness in his eyes.

"I can't," I tell him, shaking again, "I can't relax." He pulls my body flush against his and holds me tightly, forcing me to be still. I concentrate on breathing and Ron strokes my back. He pulls back.

"Alright?" He asks me. I take another shaky breath and nod.

Mrs. Weasley returns to the living room, Mr. Weasley in tow. "Come on in the kitchen dears," she says, "I've got the sandwiches already made."

We follow her into the kitchen and take a seat beside each other on one side of the table and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley on the other. Everyone begins to eat but I hesitate before taking a bite of my own (ham and lettuce), hoping to Merlin that I'll be able to hold it down at least until we get home.

We finish off our sandwiches, light, friendly conversation in between bites. Ron, Mr. Weasley and I head into the living room while Mrs. Weasley cleans up and prepares some tea, refusing my offer to help. Ron sits down on the loveseat and I do as well, sitting close to him. He sets his hand on my knee, squeezing it in reassurance before returning his hand to his lap. I nervously twist my fingers in my own lap as Mr. Weasley settles into the chair adjacent to the love seat. He gives me a jolly smile and I force myself to return it. Sensing the awkwardness, Ron begins talking to his father about how his job has been going.

"The Quidditch cup is in about 8 months, so we're already preparing for that. Brochure layouts, ticket designs, ticket pricing, portkeys, seating arrangements and what not. We've already got loads of applications for advertisements to be aired during the match." Ron tells a very interested Mr. Weasley.

"And the muggle repellent charms? Have you started on them?" Mr. Weasley asks eagerly.

"A bit, yes."

"Brilliant!" Mr. Weasley breathes.

At this exclamation, Mrs. Weasley enters the living room and my heart jumps to my throat in anticipation of our confession.

"What's brilliant?" She asks, settling herself in the vacant arm chair beside Mr. Weasley.

"Ron was just telling me about his job." Mr. Weasley explains.

I'm positively shaking now.

Ron's trying to play it cool but I could have sworn I saw him loosen his collar.

"Hermione, are you feeling alright? You've hardly said two words all visit!" Mrs. Weasley asks me concernedly.

"Oh, no, I'm fine!" I say stiffly.

"You're sure?"

I nod. Ron smiles at his mother reassuringly.

"What is it that you wanted to tell us this afternoon?" Mrs. Weasley asks politely with a hint of curiosity in her voice. My throat goes dry and my eyes go wide. Ron looks at me, mouthing soundlessly. When he sees I'm not able to help him any, he manages to croak out a few words.

"Right, um…we, um…were gonna tell you, that…er…Hermione…um…"

"I'm pregnant." I'm shocked at the words that come out of my mouth, let alone how clear and steady I sound.

All three of them are staring at me, mouth agape. I feel my face flush and I stare ashamedly at my hands which are clasped tightly in my lap.

"You're…" Mr. Weasley starts. I nod quickly, not removing my eyes from my lap.

After another tense moment of silence, Mrs. Weasley finds her voice. "How far along are you?"

"About two months…" I say, wiping at the wetness under my eyes. Unable to contain it anymore, I let out a small sob, my head bent resting on my fore-finger and thumb.

"Oh, _sweetheart!_" Mrs. Weasley cries, standing up and embracing me in a tight hug. _Sweetheart? Does that mean she doesn't hate me? _I'm overwhelmed by how compassionate and warm-hearted Mrs. Weasley is and completely break down on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry!" I whimper to her.

"No, shhh, shhh." She tells me.

Mr. Weasley and Ron are mumbling quietly but I'm too focused on trying to stop the whimpers from coming from my mouth to notice what they are saying. I suppress another sob and Mrs. Weasley pulls back from me, wiping the tears from my red and blotchy face.

"Ok?" she asks. I give her a shaky nod.

"It's just," I sniffle, "This was supposed to happen! And I don't know what I'm going to do!" I sob. Mrs. Weasley strokes my hair soothingly until I settle down.

"We'll figure it all out Hermione, don't you worry. We're always here for you."

"Thank you."

**A/N: Yeah, that was pretty long. And yeah, I realize they didn't tell Hermione's parents yet…**

**Please take three seconds to review! All you gotta do is click the button, and type good, or bad! Review!**


	6. Something Right, Something Wrong

**Ch 6- Something Right, Something Wrong**

Another month has gone by and I am stressed as ever. It's the middle of May and final exams are nearing at my University. I am constantly studying or working at the bookshop. It doesn't help that we still haven't figured out what I am going to do about continuing with my education at University. I've noticed that my stomach is starting to stick out a bit already.

I sigh as I roll out of bed, thankful that it's a Sunday and all I have to do today is my three hour shift at _Noble Novels_. I look at Ron's sleeping form with envy. While he gets both Saturdays' and Sundays' off of work, I only get Saturdays' off. I glance at the digital clock on my bedside table which reads 8:00a.m., which leaves me an hour to get ready for work and apparate there.

After showering and eating breakfast, I apparate to _Noble Novels _and get to work. Once all the books are returned to their respectful slots, I settle at the check out desk and open a large text book titled _Infectious Diseases and Potion Remedies_ and begin studying, occasionally checking a book out for a customer, or helping them find a book or recommending books to browsing children.

At eleven o'clock, Mrs. Podsberry enters the shop and I subconsciously wrap my arms around my stomach. I still haven't told her I'm pregnant. I'm not really sure what she will think. She will either be horrified, call me a tramp and demand me to leave her shop immediately, or she will be completely sweet and understanding about it. I'm not quite sure where her morals stand, but I hope for the latter. But perhaps it's time I tell her. My stomach is already the slightest bit bigger and it'll be a bit difficult to hide it in a couple months, no matter how poor Mrs. Podsberrys' sight is...

She smiles sweetly as she sees me at the desk and I wave back.

"Hello, Hermione dear." She says to me.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Podsberry." I reply. I hesitate before saying "Um…Mrs. Podsberry? There's something I think I should tell you…"

"What is it deary?"

"Um…well, you see…I'm pregnant." I tell her awkwardly. I squint in anticipation of her reaction.

"Well, congratulations!" She beams. It takes me a moment to register what she's said. _Congratulations? Anything but! _I think to myself. Perhaps she doesn't realize my age…?

"Erm…thank you…"

"I suppose you'll need a month or so off in a few months?" Mrs. Podsberry asks me.

"Yes, most likely."

"Not a problem dear, we'll find some one to fill in if myself or Mr. Podsberry aren't able."

"Thank you, Mrs. Podsberry."

Shaking the shock of her reaction out of my head, I return to studying.

One hour later, I am just exiting the shop as Ron comes bounding through the door.

"Hermione!" He exclaims.

"Goodness, Ron! What is it?"

"I've figured everything out!" He says excitedly, "Well, not everything, but well, it's a start, yeah?" He says quickly.

"Ron, slow down, I've no idea what you're talking about!" I let out a small squeak of surprise as he kisses me fiercely.

"Done with your shift?" He asks as he pulls away. I nod dizzily. "Come home with me and I'll tell you everything." He turns on his heal and disappears. I close my eyes _"Destination, Determination, Deliberation" _and open them to the sight of Ron happily pacing the living room. He turns around and motions for me to sit on the couch when he notices me.

"I talked to your Dean and we've figured it out!"

"Ronald! You're not making any sense and I'm beginning to get a little frustrated!" I say loudly, my heart pounding.

Ron takes a deep breath before saying, "You're education, you don't have to put it on hold because of the baby!" he tells me.

"What?" I ask after a pause.

"I talked to your Dean, we've figured it out. You're not due until the end of November, meaning you'll probably be out mid-September to mid-December, which is about 2 months! That's just about the same time as the first semester Hermione! You can take summer courses in replacement of your first semester, and still take your maternity leave!"

I gape wordlessly. Ron grins. I begin laughing hysterically and Ron picks me up and hugs me, spinning me in a small circle. By the time he sets me down, I have tears of happiness in my eyes. I realize that this doesn't solve all of our problems, but it is definitely a big step.

"And your mentor courses with Jen don't start again until the second semester!"

I smile at Ron, my hands on his cheeks and just stare in awe at him. I give him a long, slow kiss before grinning and saying "You're brilliant, you know that?" Ron smiles bashfully and pulls me into another kiss.

"Let's celebrate!" Ron exclaims.

"What?" I ask, too happy to comprehend anything!

"We'll celebrate! We'll call Harry and Ginny and go to _Ripley's_! We haven't even seen them since we owled them telling them you were pregnant!"

"Yeah…ok!" I say.

"Are you okay?" Ron asks me.

"Fine, I'm just…really, really happy."

"Ok, I'll go owl them." Ron says. He hastily kisses my cheek and rushes up the stairs.

I take a deep breath and slowly sit down on the sofa. I don't understand, every time something wonderful happens…I can't help but think of all the other situations we haven't figured out. I haven't even told my own mother yet! And the waterworks begin in three…two…one. And of course, Ron chooses that particular moment to walk in. He rushes over. Obviously hearing my muffled sobs and seeing my shaking shoulders.

"Hey, hey what is it?" He asks, sitting next to me, arm immediately around my shoulders.

"I have t-to tell my m-mother!" I wail. "I-I can't k-keep this from her, even- even i-if she dis-disowns me!

"Ok, ok, we'll tell her tomar-"

"No, Ron, I have to tell her t-today."

He pauses. "Ok." He says, "Come on,"

"What?"

"Come on, let's go to your parents' house." Ron explains, taking my hand and pulling me up.

"What?" I ask once on my feet, "N-Now?"

"Well, yeah, that's what you wanted…isn't it? To tell your mum?"

"Well, yes," I say exasperatedly, wiping at my eyes, "I just, I don't, oh Ron I'm _scared!"_ I fling myself into his chest in a fresh wave of sobs. "I'm sorry, I've ruined all the good news but I just have to get this over with Ron! I have to tell her, no matter how hard it's going to be!"

"Ok, Hermione, come on," He pulls away from me, wiping my tears on the cuff of his sleeve, "Let's calm down first, ok?"

Every time I'm nervous, or worried, or scared, Ron wraps his arms around me and holds me really, really tight, and plays with my hair, and every single time, it calms me down. There's just something there in that tight embrace that no one else can provide for me. I take a deep breath through my nose which results in a loud sniffle. After a couple more breaths, Ron kisses my cheek and tells me to go upstairs and owl my parents, telling them we'll be there in an hour.

I feel numb as I dip my quill into the ink. So numb I'm almost unaware of what I'm writing. I tie the scroll with shaky fingers and call Dash, our coffee colored owl down from his perch and carefully tie it to his leg.

I hesitantly walk down the stairs. I give Ron a petrified look but he just smiles and takes my hand.

"Come on," he says, "it'll be ok."

I bite my lip, not believing his words, no matter how much I want to. I take a deep breath, close my eyes and turn on my heal. When I open my eyes, I see the familiar surroundings of my childhood home; clean and proper looking, white floors and white furniture, not nearly as "homey" as the Burrow or even Ron and mines flat.

"Hermione, is that you?" My back stiffens at the sound of my mothers' voice. "Your father and I are in the study!" her muffled voice calls.

Ron puts a hand on my lower back, steering me down the hallway right up to the double French doors of the study. He waits for me to open the doors and when I don't he nudges my arm lightly. I shake my head no.

"Hermione!" he whispers through his teeth. Again I shake my head no. He sighs, opens the door and pushes me through the doors. My mother looks up from her book and my father lowers his newspaper. I smile nervously.

"There's my girl!" My father smiles, standing up and embracing me. My dad has always been more understanding than my mother, but he usually goes along with what ever my mother thinks is "right". He greets Ron with a friendly shake of the hand and slap on the back. My mother remains in her arm chair, although smiling in welcome.

Ron and I take a seat across from them on the empty love seat. The four of us chat for a few minutes, but, as my mother is my _mother_, she cuts right to the chase.

"So what's this important news that you had to tell us?"

Once again I'm speechless. I mouth soundlessly.

"Honey, are you alright?" My father asks me.

I blow out a deep breath of air and nod.

"Well, what is it?" My mother asks.

"Um, well you see, mum…daddy…I…I'm…I'm pregnant.

My mother chokes on the tea that she was sipping and my dad just stares at me. There's a moment of silence before,

"You're _what?"_ My mother whispers furiously.

I hang my head in shame.

"W-when did this happen?" My father asks.

"She's about three months along sir." Ron answers.

"How could you do this to yourself?" My mother yells.

"Now, Christina-"My dad starts.

"Quiet, Jonathan." My mother snaps. "_What_ in heavens name were you thinking?" she yells at me, slamming her book down on the end table.

My eyes fill with tears. "It's not like we _meant_ for it to happen!" I yell back.

"Well you certainly weren't thinking about precautions _were_ you?" My mother moves to her feet.

"We got caught up in the moment! It was a mistake! We didn't plan for this to happen!" I stand up as well, blinking back the tears, beginning to get angry.

"WELL IT _DID_ HAPPEN!"

"EXACTLY! AND THERE'S NOTHING RON AND I CAN DO ABOUT IT!" I scream.

"THERE'S ADOPTION!"

"I _REFUSE_ TO GIVE MY CHILD AWAY TO SOME STRANGER!"

"WELL IT DOESN'T REALLY LOOK LIKE YOU HAVE A CHOICE!"

"Hermione-"Ron tries, grabbing my wrist. I yank it away.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" I bite back.

"WHAT ABOUT UNIVERSITY? WE DIDN'T PAY ALL THAT MONEY FOR YOU TO DROP OUT!"

"IM NOT_ GOING _TO DROP OUT!" I retort.

"YOU CAN'T VERY WELL ATTEND UNIVERSITY WHILE YOU'RE _PREGNANT!"_

"I CAN TAKE THE FIRST SEMESTER IN SUMMER COURSES AND BE READY FOR THE SECOND SEMESTER IN DECEMBER!"

"FINE, BUT WHAT ABOUT _AFTER_ THE BABY IS BORN? HOW THE HELL DO YOU EXPECT TO RAISE A BABY WHILE YOU'RE STILL IN SCHOOL?"

"_I DON'T KNOW!" _ I half scream half sob, tears streaming freely down my face.

"YOU'RE THROWING YOUR LIFE AWAY! YOUR FUTURE HERMIONE!

I jump as Ron suddenly yells, standing in front of me forcing me to stand behind him. "SHE IS _NOT_ THROWING HER LIFE AWAY! WE MADE A BAD DECISION, WE REALIZE THIS, BUT LIKE IT OR NOT, HERMIONE'S PREGNANT, AND SHE'S GOING TO HAVE THIS BABY, AND WE'RE GOING TO GET MARRIED AND RAISE IT TOGETHER!"

"RONALD SIT DOWN, THE IS BETWEEN ME AND MY DAUGHTER!"

Ron makes to shout again but I grasp his arm giving him a hard look. My mother is right. This is between me and her. He nods and steps back. I glance at my father. His elbows are resting on his knees, his head in his hands.

"How could you let this happen Hermione?" My mother fumes.

"That's not the issue here _mother_, the fact is, is that I AM pregnant!"

"THAT'S WHERE YOUR WRONG, HERMIONE, IT IS THE ISSUE AT HAND! YOU'VE WORKED SO HARD, HAVE DONE SO WELL, AND NOW YOU'RE THROWING IT ALL DOWN THE DRAIN!"

"I AM NOT! YOU JUST SAID IT YOURSELF!" I sob, "I'VE ALWAYS DONE SO WELL!" I stamp my foot. I'VE ALWAYS MADE GOOD DECISIONS! ALL MY LIFE! I MAKE _ONE _WRONG DECISION AND IT JUST HAPPENS TO BE THE _ONE_ TIME I DIDN'T CONSIDER THE CONSEQUENCES! I MADE A MISTAKE ALRIGHT! I _KNOW_! SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO KEEP TELLING ME BECAUSE I _KNOW! OK? I ALREADY KNOW!"_

"Get out." My mother says coldly.

"What?" I whisper.

"Christina-"My father starts.

"I said get _out._"

I'm breathing heavily from all the screaming and I'm sure my tear soaked face is red and blotchy. I look at my father, who gives me a sympathetic look. I look back to my mother.

"Fine." I whisper in defeat.

I take Ron's hand and slowly walk out of the French double doors. We walk down the hall and out the front door. I pause on the porch and glance at him. He looks as if he's going to say something.

"Before you ask me if I'm alright, let's go home." I shakily say, knowing very well that I'll break down the moment we appear in our flat.

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update! I didn't realize it had already been over two weeks since my last update! I'll update the next chapter a few days early to make up for it! Hope you liked this chapter.**

**Please, Please review!**


	7. Oh Boy Or Is It?

**Ch 7- Oh Boy…or is it?**

I am now five months pregnant and I haven't heard from my mother or even my father since the screaming match with my mother.

I angrily turn my buzzing alarm off and haul myself into a sitting position. I glance behind me to the empty spot on the other side of the bed. Ron must have already gotten up. I sleepily rub my eyes and get to my feet with only a little difficulty. I drag my feet to my dresser, pulling out a yellow sun dress as it is the middle of July and the air is already hot at eight in the morning.

I take off my nightgown and slip on the dress. But as I look down to smooth out the dress, what I see horrifies me. My feet have disappeared! I can't see my feet anymore! I glance in the vanity mirror and slide my hands down my now large stomach. I glance mournfully at my reflection. My stomach is already so big that I can't see my feet and I still have four months to go!

"What's wrong?" Ron asks upon entering the room and seeing my mournful look.

I look sadly at him, my bottom lip pokes out. "I can't see my feet anymore!"

Ron looks confused for a moment before he smiles and starts to laugh.

"It's not _funny_!" I reprimand him.

He sobers some what, "I'm sorry," he says, "It's just the way you phrased the fact that you're growing."

I glare at him. "By growing, you mean I'm getting fat."

"Hermione, you're not fat, you're pregnant."

"Thanks for noticing" I comment sarcastically.

He laughs again. "Hermione, you look beautiful."

"I do not," I say in a way that reminds me of a three-year-old, "I'm as big as a house!"

"_Honestly_, Hermione, you aren't even that big yet." He walks behind me and slips his hands around my waist and settles them on my stomach. "My mum always told me that a pregnant woman has this…glow of beauty. I never really knew what she meant until now." He says to my reflection in the mirror. "_You_ see a…how did you put it the other day? Oh, right, you see a 'gigantic gargantuan' when you look in the mirror," he smiles and I do as well, "But you know what I see?"

"What?" I ask.

"The woman I love carrying the child that we created together by our love. And nothing is more beautiful than _that_."

I'm beginning to wonder more and more often how I possibly deserve Ron. A small tear escapes the corner of my eye and I turn in his arms and kiss him. I pull back.

"Thanks." I whisper.

"Anytime." He replies quietly.

"I hate to ruin the moment but," I bite my lip, "I'm _really_ craving p-"

"Peanut butter and pretzels, I know." He smiles. I bite my lip through a smile in embarrassment. Ron plucks my lip from my teeth with his thumb. "That's a bad habit." He smiles and leaves the room. Glancing in the vanity once again, I sigh contentedly and slowly wobble down the stairs.

Luckily, today is Saturday and I don't have to attend school or the bookshop. Today however, Ron and I are taking a stroll in Diagon Alley and then paying a visit to Jen again for a check-up, and also to find out the sex of the baby.

As I enter the kitchen, Ron hands me five pretzel rods and a jar of peanut butter. I smile gratefully at him before digging in. Apparently peanut butter and pretzels are my 'pregnant craving', which is sort of odd considering before I got pregnant I didn't like pretzels nor peanut butter very much.

"We've got about…15 minutes before we have to leave." Ron says as I sit across from him at the kitchen table.

Once I'm finished, I slip on my sandals and drearily walk over to the fireplace. I hate flooing, but I can't apparate anymore until the baby's born. I bury my face in Ron's shoulder as we begin spinning. I open my eyes to the familiar streets and smells of Diagon Alley. I squint against the bright sun as Ron takes my hand and we begin exploring the streets and shop windows.

"Where do you want to go first?" Ron asks me.

"Oh, I don't care where ever you want to go." I say, knowing full well he'll lead me to Quality Quidditch Supplies. Even though Ron works five days a week at the Ministry dealing with Quidditch, browsing through the store or hopping on a broom and playing a little one-on-one never fails to excite him. I guess he'll always be a big kid at heart!

Once Ron is finished looking around the store, we head back out into the sunshine.

"It's awfully hot today, isn't it?" I comment, my right hand on my lower back, supporting my belly.

"Yeah, it is," Ron agrees, "What do you say to an ice cream right about now?"

"I'd say that'd be perfect!'"

As we weave our way towards the ice cream shop, I spot a shop with a sign reading _"ABC Baby Styles" _hanging above the door. I stop Ron and glance at the shop.

"Oh, can we stop in there first?" I ask pointing to the shop.

Ron reads the sign and smiles, "Sure."

We enter the shop and I immediately begin examining the tiny clothes in the shop. I unfold an outfit from the 'Newborn' section and hold it up.

"Oh, Ron! Look how _tiny_ it is!" I coo.

"Wow that _is _pretty tiny! It could fit Ginny's little doll she used to carry around with her everywhere!

I refold the tiny outfit and set it back on the short stack. I begin walking around again and another small article of clothing catches my eyes, this time under the 'One Year Olds" section. It's an itty-bitty jean minnie skirt and I can't help but smiling at it. I run my fingers over the pink stitched heart on the pocket of the skirt.

"You want a girl, don't you?" Ron asks me.

I set the skirt down and smile at him. "A little girl would be nice…but I wouldn't get my hopes up. I don't even see the point in finding the sex today; it's obviously going to be a boy! A little boy would be perfectly fine though."

"How do you know it'll be a boy?"

"Ron, you are your fathers' son!"

"So?"

"Look at how many time it took your mother to get a baby girl; five pregnancies and six kids later she finally got Ginny. What are the chances of us having a girl the first time?"

Ron shrugs, "You never know!"

"I guess not, but I don't care whether it's a boy or girl. As long as he or she is healthy."

Ron nods and holds out his hand, "You ready for that ice cream now?"

"You bet!" I smile as I take his hand.

Once we've finished our ice cream, Ron checks his watch. "We have to be at the hospital in five minutes, we should probably find a flooing station." I groan aloud at the thought of flooing again. "I know you hate it Bright Eyes, but it's gotta be done." I sigh and nod. We find a flooing station, and again I close my eyes tight, willing the nauseous feeling to go away. When I open my eyes I find myself in the familiar, hectic room that is the hospitals entrance hall.

Ron and I make our way to the third floor and down the hall to Jen's office. She greets us friendly as usual.

"Ok," she tells us, "Today's a big day isn't it?" I shrug, semi-excited. "Well, let's get to it then, shall we? You know the drill, change into that gown over there and I'll be back in five." She leaves the room.

"Are you excited?" Ron asks me as I begin tugging off my dress.

"A little bit." I answer as I yank on the hospital gown. "Are you?"

"Yeah, I mean, this like…well it makes it seem more real, you know, being able to hear its heart beat, and actually see it inside of you."

"Hmm…" I sigh, "This is the last time we'll ever call 'it'…'it'…"

Jen knocks softly on the door. "Come in!"

"Ok," Jen says, and I can tell she's excited as well, "If I remember correctly you _do _want to know the sex of the baby?"

I nod frantically. Ron laughs. He knows I can't stand not knowing something.

"Alright then! Just lay down here on this bed, and we'll get you ready for your first ultra sound. I oblige and Jen pulls the covers up to my belly and lifts my gown to the top of my belly. "I'm just going to rub some of this gel on your stomach now…" she says as she squirts some into her hands. Once my belly is covered, Jen pulls out her wand. A small screen appears out of no where. "Now listen carefully." She says. She glides her wand along my stomach before resting at one spot. I can hear a soft _thump, thump_ that seems to be emitting from the other end of Jen's wand. "Now, that's _your _heart beat…" she glides her wand along my stomach again and pauses…a faster _thump, thump, thump _emits from her wand, "And there's your baby's heartbeat." She smiles.

I'm overwhelmed and tears begin filling my eyes and my hand finds Ron's who squeezes lightly.

"Would you like to see your baby now?" Jen asks. I nod. She flicks her wand and the small screen turns on. She replaces her wand on my stomach. She moves it around again before stopping. "Now you, just hold my wand right here, Ron." Jen says. Ron steadily holds the wand, his elbows leaning on the hospital bed as Jen walks over to the little screen. "Right here," she says pointing to the dark blob on the screen, "is the baby's head," I tilt my head. Now I see it! "And here's a little arm, and a little hand…and there's the little feet."

I put a hand over my mouth, unable to tear my eyes from the screen to see Ron's reaction.

"I'm just going to go in the back and run a few tests, and give you two some time alone together, and I'll be back in about 15 minutes with the results." Jen steps into her office and closes the door behind her.

"That's our baby, Ron!" I cry.

"Yeah…" he breathes.

"It's really in there, yeah?" I say breathlessly.

"Yeah…" Ron repeats.

"We're really going to be ok, aren't we?"

"We will be."

Fifteen minutes later, Jen returns with a manila envelop in her hands.

She smiles. "Now, you're _positive _you want to know the sex?" Ron and I look at each other, then back to Jen, nodding simultaneously. "Ok then…here you go!" She says handing us the manila folder. I look at her questionably and she nods encouragingly.

Ron and I take a deep breath and I slowly unfold the envelope. I bite my lip as I slowly slide the thick paper out of the envelope. The papers contents are slowly reviled as it slips farther out of the envelope; a flowered bordering, I pull it farther to reveal; _Congratulations_, I pull farther; _You're Having a…_I yank the rest of the paper out; **_GIRL!_**

It takes a moment for it to sink in before I begin laughing. "A g-girl?" I look at Ron who nods. "A girl!" I say. "Wow!"

"I told you, you never know!" Ron says.

"I am very happy to say that your baby girl is very healthy, and I dare say in about 4 months, you will give birth to a beautiful, strong baby!"

"Oh, Ron, this is just wonderful!" I am surprised at my own words. Wonderful? We still haven't figured out our financial issues, or how we're going to find the time to take care of the baby, once she's born…but oh…it _is _wonderful. Just knowing she's healthy. Just knowing that she's _my _daughter. Just knowing that makes it wonderful.

A while later, Ron and I are in our flat once again.

"You know…" he says, "We can't afford a house any time soon, but we will in a few years." I shift my gaze from my jar of peanut-butter and pretzel rods, to Ron. "Once the baby's a bit older, we can get an actual house, instead of a flat, a house better fit for a family." I nod attentively. "But in the mean time, the baby is going to need a room to stay in, at least until we can afford a house."

I look down mournfully. It never hit me how tiny our flat is until now. We only have the one bedroom, and the study which is packed to the max of bookshelves and desks! There's no room for a baby! When I was a child, I had my own room as well as a play room. How are we to raise a child in such small confines?

Ron seems to notice the worry etched upon my face. "Don't worry," he says, "I've got somewhat of a plan…somewhat…"

"I'm up for anything," I say.

"Well…we could turn the study into a nursery." He suggests awkwardly.

"That could work, but then what would we do with everything that's in the study?" I ask.

"That's the part I haven't figured out yet…" Ron admits sheepishly.

"Oh god Ron, who are we kidding? We don't have enough room in this flat to raise a baby!"

"Well, we don't have a choice Hermione. We can't afford a suitable house for at least another two-three years."

I cradle my head in my hands. "How could this happen?" I whisper.

"Hey," Ron says, moving his hand across my back, "hey, I thought we were done with the regret?"

"I know…It's just…It's just too much!"

"But we're gonna get through it Hermione. I know we can!"

"I don't know Ron…"

"Come on Hermione, we've gotten this far, don't loose faith now."

I sniff. "I know."

"We can make it."

"Ok."

After I calm down, Ron begins contemplating ideas for the nursery. "Well…we could move two of the three bookshelves into our bedroom, and perhaps your desk…it'll be a tight squeeze, but I think it'll fit."

"We could move the third bookshelf downstairs, next to the television…again, tight squeeze, but it'll fit." I suggest.

"Right…and well…I suppose we could get rid of my desk. I get most of my work done at the Ministry, but if I don't, I could always just borrow your desk or even the kitchen table." Ron says.

"But what about all of your files and folders?" I ask.

Ron ponders for a moment. "We could buy one of those plastic, stackable drawers, and stow it where ever it'll fit."

"I suppose…it'll have to do…right?" I ask sadly.

"Yeah. It'll have to do."

One week later, Harry and Ginny are at our flat helping us move things out of the study. Ron has restrained me from physically lifting just about _anything _so I'm left to my wands resort.

"So," Ginny says as we sit on the study floor, sorting thorough my desk drawers to see what we can get rid of, "a girl, yeah?" A small smile graces my lips. "Have you thought of any names yet?" She asks excitedly.

"Name?" I ask stupidly.

"Yeah, you know, for the baby?" She's eyeing me strangely.

"Oh…well…actually, I haven't really though about names yet." I confess.

"Are you serious?" Ginny asks in disbelief. "Hermione this baby is going to be born in little over than three and a half months and you haven't even _thought _about names yet?" Suddenly, I feel quite foolish. "That's the first thing I would have thought about if I were pregnant."

"Well, this wasn't exactly planned was it?" I ask, slightly frustrated, "I mean, I haven't had time to think about names yet! I've been too worried about school, and finding the money to raise the baby, and my parents, and now we've got barely any room for a baby and we don't even have a crib, because we can't afford one, and she's not going to have any toys to play with and I have no idea _what _I'm going to do _after_ the baby is born! Between work at the bookshop and school, and Ron working, how am I going to find time for a baby?" By the end of my speech I'm in tears and Ginny's looking a bit scared. "I'm sorry, I just-"I begin to apologize.

"It's alright," Ginny cuts me off, "I can't imagine what you've been going through."

I sniff and begin to laugh a bit as Harry and Ginny's dalmatian-boxer mix dog, Maddex, attempts to lick the salty tears off my face.

"Maddex!" Ginny reprimands in a playful tone. "Come here you!" she says to him. Harry and Ginny just adopted Maddex about six months ago when they moved into Grimmauld Place together, which, after Ginny's ferocious redecorating, looks nothing like it did while being used for Headquarters. They adopted Maddex when he was just one month old, and I have to admit he's adorable. He's medium sized, with a white body, a few black spots here and there. His face is that of a boxer but it's white and his ears are black. Ginny calls him her 'baby', which he pretty much is. He's just a clumsy lovable dog who loves attention from anything that moves.

Ginny throws Maddex's squeaky toy into the hall, where he chases it before turning her attention back to me. "Listen," she says, "What if we throw a baby shower?"

"Ginny, you know I can't afford to throw a baby shower!"

"But Harry and I would pay for it!"

"Gin-"

"Just hear me out before you reject the idea ok?" She pleads. I sigh and nod. "Good. Now, Harry and I want to help you in some way and I know you and Ron both hate people helping you out, but face it Hermione, you need a little help. Harry's an international Quidditch player! He's got money! And since you've turned down our offers of lending you money countless times, this is the least we can do. It'll be of great help, Hermione! You'll get a bunch of clothes and toys for the baby and other necessary items for raising a baby. That way you won't have to figure out how to afford as much things! Please, Hermione? Harry and I really want to help out. And you won't have to do anything! I'll plan everything, the date the time, the place, the invitations, everything! Please?"

"I don't know Ginny…" I say uncertainly. I know it'll help out a lot but I can't let Ginny do all of this for me!

"Come on please? If you won't let me do it for you, at least let me do it for my niece." Ginny says, gesturing to my belly. I unconsciously slip a hand on my belly. Maybe she's right…I _do _need help and I don't want this baby to be deprived because I refuse help.

Suddenly, I feel something lightly press against my hand. It was so light that I think I imagined it, but…there it is again! Realizing what's happening, I scream for Ron.

"Ron! Come here! Quickly!" I shout loudly from my position on the floor. Ginny's looking concerned and worried and confused and I hear Ron's feet racing up the stairs, Harry's behind him.

"What? What is it? Are you hurt? What's wrong?" He asks breathlessly, immediately kneeling next to me.

"She kicked." I smile.

"What?"

"The baby! She kicked! She did it again!" I exclaim, feeling a jostle in my lower belly. I grab Ron's hand and place it underneath my own hand on my belly.

Ron stares at our hands for a moment and I anxiously await his reaction. And now I know he's felt it because his expression turns from one of anticipation to one of surprise, awe, and elation.

"Wow." He whispers. My eyes fill with tears and I motion for Ginny and Harry to come closer too. They both place their hands on my belly, and we all just sit there in awe.

Several minutes later, the baby must have gotten comfortable again because the kicking ceased. Ron exclaimed he was going to owl his mum, and Harry racing after him explaining that he would see his mum tonight at dinner, so why owl her?

"So…" Ginny says smirking, "About that shower…"

I sigh. "Ok. You can throw me a baby shower."

Ginny squeals and launches herself at me, embracing me in a tight hug. "Oh, you won't regret it Hermione! I promise! You've one clever baby in there!" She winks and rushes out of the room carrying a box of books, Maddex at her heals. I sigh, gathering the last of my papers together, before pulling myself up off the floor. I carefully make my way downstairs to the kitchen to find Ginny gathering things from the cupboards and setting them on the counter.

"I thought we could whip up a batch of cookies while the boys finish moving everything out. You got the dinner invitation from mum for tonight didn't you?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea; we'll bring the cookies over with us."

Ginny and I begin mixing the ingredients then begin rolling out the dough, occasionally eating bits of it. Ginny conjures up a flower shaped cookie-cutter and we cut the dough and place it on the cookie sheet before sliding it into the oven. By the time the cookies are in the oven, Ron and Harry are finished moving everything out of the study.

"Hey, Gin, I was thinking about running to Hogsmeade before dinner at your mum's tonight, want to tag along?" Harry asks.

"Sure," Ginny replies, "as long as Hermione doesn't mind frosting the cookies on her own?" She asks turning to me.

"Not at all. Ron and I will see you tonight at dinner." I say.

"Ok, see you later then."

"Bye!" Ron and I say. Ginny picks up Maddex who had ambled into the living room with a bit of difficulty and her and Harry turn and with a 'pop!' they disappear.

It's abnormally silent all of the sudden. I turn to Ron to find him smiling at me.

"Wha-"I begin to ask but Ron launches at me, picking me up bride-style. I scream in surprise, and then giggle as he sets me down and kisses me. "What was that for?" I ask smiling.

He shrugs sheepishly. "You seem stressed lately."

"You're insane you know that, right?" I joke.

"Yep." He says and I laugh.

"Ginny wants to throw me a baby shower." I blurt.

"Does she?" Ron asks in slight interest.

"Yeah…she said since we won't let her lend us any money, she's going to throw me a party. She figures that way we'll get a bunch of baby clothes and supplies."

"Well…when Ginny's on a mission, there's no stopping her." Ron shrugs.

"Guess not." I smile. A soft ding sounds from the kitchen, informing the cookies are finished. "I'll go get those."

Fifteen minutes later, I return from the kitchen and stop in front of Ron, a sour look upon my face. Ron looks up from the newspaper he's reading.

"Can you finish frosting the cookies for me?" I ask

Ron eyes me curiously, "Why, I thought that you loved frosting cookies?"

"I do." I reply, my face flushing.

"Then why do you want me to frost them?"

My face deepens in color as I mutter my excuse.

"What was that?" Ron asks, but I can see by the smile on his face that he knows what I've said.

"I keep eating the frosting." I admit embarrassedly, my face flushing even more.

Ron bites back his laugh and I glare at him. "Sure Bright Eyes." He smiles as he pecks me on the cheek and backs into the kitchen. I stick my tongue out at him and he returns it. Rolling my eyes, I settle onto the settee for a short nap.

**A/N: Sorry, this chapter was a bit choppy. I sort of jumped spaces of time but I just needed to cover a bit of time in this chapter. Hope you liked it. **

**I've caught up to my writing, meaning I'm currently writing the next chapter, it's not pre-written like the chapters have been until now. Update will be sporadic but I'll get them in as soon as I can!**

**Review Please!**


	8. Showers in September

**Ch 8- Showers in September**

Today I am seven months and two weeks pregnant. And boy, do I feel pregnant. Jen says I'm actually on the smaller size of most woman at seven months but it certainly doesn't feel like that. Ron and I met the twins a short while ago and they joked, imitating a beeping sound saying, "Watch out, wide load coming through!" every time I walked by. But that's Fred and George for you.

Today also happens to be the day of the Baby Shower Ginny begged to organize for me. I am currently awaiting Ginny's arrival to escort me to the hall the shower has been set up to be at because I've never been there. Ginny has really outdone herself. The invitations were superb and she invited every possible female I'm acquainted with to join the shower in hopes that I'll get more gifts. Wow. It sounds terrible when I put it like that. I feel almost as if I'm cheating, or using my guests, but they understand my situation and according to Ginny, are more than willing to help out a bit by giving a gift.

I glance at my watch. Ten after twelve. It's normal for Ginny to be late. The guests are to arrive at the hall at half past twelve, and Ginny was supposed to be here ten minutes ago. I sigh and straighten my orange blouse and white maternity skirt that Ginny insisted upon buying for me. Normally I'd just wear a pair of stretchy pants and one of Ron's t-shirts as we can't afford much. Not very flattering, but it fits…Ginny insisted she buy me "just _one _nice maternity outfit" for my shower. I didn't have much of a choice…Ginny's quite stubborn.

I grab my white jean jacket off the couch. The September air is steadily becoming cooler. Just as I finish slipping the jacket on, Ginny appears in the fireplace, an excited grin on her face.

"Ready?" she asks

"Yep." I reply

Ginny throws a handful of floo powder into the flames, turning them green, and we both step in.

"Grand Hall of Celebratory Occasions!" Ginny shouts.

I gasp as I open my eyes. The hall is huge and decorated beautifully. Pink streamers are hung everywhere and a large banner reading "It's a girl!" with the words "going to be" scribbled in between the "it's" and the "a". There are many small circular tables filling the room, all set with dishes and utensils, along with a small pink toiletry package at every seat for shower gifts. There are pink balloons dancing around the ceiling, and at the front of the hall a plush white couch sits in front of a large table, covered in neatly wrapped gifts.

I turn to Ginny, "Ginny, you shouldn't have!"

"I didn't do it for you, I did it for my niece!" she smirks playfully.

I hug her and then ask, "Where is everyone, all the gifts are here but where are all the guests?"

As if on cue, the grand doors of the hall open and tens of smartly dressed women enter, smiling. With out warning, I begin crying and Ginny looks at me worriedly. I smile and assure her saying "happy tears". I'm too elated to curse the hormones pregnancy brings along with it and begin greeting everyone.

Ginny seems to have invited everyone. Molly of course, and Fluer, Angelina, Katie, Lavender, Luna, Cho, Parvati, Padma, Alicia…just about every female from Hogwarts, excluding the Slytherians. I see a few of my close colleagues as well as Jen and even Mrs. Podsberry from the bookshop! There has to be over 50 people here.

A small pang hits my chest as I realize who's missing…my mother. Ginny notices my hurt look and offers me a sad smile.

"I sent her an invite, but…I didn't receive a reply. I'm sorry, Hermione."

"It's ok." I say quietly. "It's fine, I didn't expect her to show anyways. I'm not going to let her ruin this for me."

"Good. Let's get stated then shall we?"

After eating the food catered by a small Italian restraint I've never heard of, having cake and playing a few shower games, Ginny sat me down on the white couch to open presents. She sits beside me, handing me present after present after present…

An hour later, everyone has left and Ginny, Molly, and I are waiting for Ron, Harry and the twins to come help us clean up the hall. I sigh, looking at the table filled with unwrapped gifts. I'm really grateful Ginny talked me into this. She's right, I received so many useful things that I won't have to worry about buying anymore.

I received many, many clothes for the baby. Enough to last her the first year of her childhood at least. Molly gave me an old crib that Arthur tidied up. It was actually the crib she used for both Ron and Ginny. Along with the crib, Molly gave me some of Ginny's clothes from when she was a baby. She also brought a brand new carrier basinet, from both her and Arthur.

Even though I insisted Ginny to not buy me a gift, the shower being enough, she ignored my pleads and bought me a gift anyways. "It's from me _and _Harry." She insisted. She had bought me an indoor baby swing, along with a package of pacifiers and bottles, and a few pink baby blankets.

Cho bought me an extremely large package of diapers. So large in fact, that it will probably last an entire month after the baby is born! Katie and Angelina bought several baby toys, from plush teddies to soft building blocks. Lavender bought a few adorable dresses and outfits, as well as Parvati. Luna really out did her self and asked everyone to bring their favorite childhood book and donate it to me for the baby! A colleague of mine, Rachel, bought me a nice changing table and Jen bought me a mobile for the crib and a baby washer tub. Everyone else got me a variety of useful things such as baby spoons, spit up towels, bibs, a highchair, toys, clothes and more.

Suddenly, I'm yanked out of my thoughts as Ron, Harry, Fred, and George appear with a pop, one after the other.

"Wow…" Ron says as he spots the table full of baby supplies.

"I know!" I say.

"I don't know if all that's going to fit into our apartment!"

Molly smiles a bit sympathetically. "It'll be alright, you'll see. Your father and I raised Bill for two years in a flat just as small as yours. We were a bit older than you and Hermione but, we hadn't planned on having Bill. It was a bit difficult in the small flat, but we managed, and we were able to buy the Burrow when I found out I was pregnant with Charlie. And the Burrow isn't the largest of homes, but I raised the seven of you in it just fine."

I'm comforted by her words and smile at Ron reassuringly. He gives me an unsure smile and shrugs, and I note to ask him about this later when we get home.

We begin picking up wrapping, napkins and paper plates and throw them away. We clear off the table and fold the tablecloths neatly and begin stacking chairs and breaking down tables. But of course, Ron insists I not help in this part of the clean-up, even thought the chairs aren't even more than five pounds.

"Ron, I'm pregnant, not porcelain!" I say irritated. He knows I hate being treated as an inferior just because I'm pregnant.

"I know Hermione, I just-"

"I'm _fine _Ronald!" I persist.

Ron gives up and sighs, walking away mumbling something about mood swings. I roll my eyes and continue stacking chairs.

Later that night I'm staring into the darkness of my bedroom, unable to sleep. It's been a bit difficult to sleep the past few months since I usually push my pillow away and sleep on my stomach, but seeing as I'm pregnant, I can't do that anymore. I turn my head to the left where Ron seems to be fast asleep on his side, his back facing me.

Wanting something to do aside from staring boringly into space, I decide to check if he's still partially awake.

"Ron?" I whisper. No answer. "Ron, wake up."

"Mmm?" he mumbles rolling over to face me, peering at me with sleepy eyes. "What's wrong?" He says tiredly, "Are you h-h-ungry, or something?" He yawns.

"No," I say quietly, "I just can't sleep…but now I feel bad for waking you."

"No, it's ok, I'm up."

"Ok." I say quietly. I roll onto my side and smile at him. He smiles back and laughs lightly. "What?" I ask.

"You're cute." He says. I blush and smile. He scoots closer to me and lifts my night shirt, revealing my swollen belly. He places his hand on it, brushing his thumb gently back and forth. "Has she kicked much today?" he asks.

"Hmm," I reply, reveling in his gentle caresses, "A bit…not too much."

"Did you have fun at the shower?"

"Yes," I answer, "I wish my mother had been there though…"

"Why? She was a complete bitch to you when you told her you were pregnant!" Ron says incredulously.

I ignore his choice of words and reply, "I know…it's just…she's still my mother…you know?"

"Not really…" Ron says after a moments silence.

"What I mean is that…she's always been there for me. She was the first one to hold me in her arms, the first one to kiss my cheek, the first one to sing me a lullaby. She taught me to stand and then to walk. She changed my diapers and taught me to use the toilet. It just doesn't seem right, not having her here to guide me. I just…ever since I was little, I'd imagined that she'd be there when I held my first baby in my arms…

Ron and I are quiet for a few minutes before I speak again.

"Ron?"

"Mhm?"

"A couple months ago, Ginny asked me about names for the baby…we haven't really thought about that have we?"

"Guess not…been too busy with everything else."

"Picking a name is really important."

"What do you suggest?" Ron asks

"Well," I begin, "I've been thinking about it for a couple weeks and…I kind of like the name Delaney." I admit.

"_Delaney?_" Ron says sitting up on his elbow peering down at me.

"Why, what's wrong with Delaney?" I ask, a bit offended.

"I don't know…it's just…different."

"So?"

"I don't know…maybe I'm just not used to it."

"Oh." I say slightly crestfallen. "What names do you like?" I ask after a pause.

"I haven't really thought about it but I've always like the name Elizabeth for a girl." Ron says.

"I actually considered that name but it's overused!"

"How so?"

"There's a ton of people named Elizabeth these days!"

"So?" Ron asks.

"Besides," I say ignoring his last comment, "I _do _like the name Elizabeth, even if it is overused, but no one will call her 'Elizabeth'. They'll start calling her Liz or Lizzy, or Beth, and I don't like any of those names."

"What about Ellie?"

"Like the elephant?" I joke.

"What?" Ron asks

"Never mind. Ellie doesn't work."

Ron sighs. "What's wrong with Lizzy? I like that name! Isn't that what they call that girl Elizabeth in that book you used to always read? Bride and Prejudice or something?"

"_Pride_ and Prejudice, Ron. And yes, that was her nick name in the book."

"So what's wrong with it?"

"I don't know…maybe it has to grow on me like Delaney on you." I say.

"What would you call Delaney for short anyways?" Ron asks.

"Laney, of course." I reply.

Ron shrugs. "Guess what we'll have to see if she looks like a Laney or a Lizzy." He smiles.

"Yeah," I smile back, "I guess so."

"But either way," Ron says, "I think she should have your middle name."

"Really?" I beam.

"Yeah…Delaney Jane Weasley…Elizabeth Jane Weasley. Both sound good."

We're both silent for a few minutes before I remember what I wanted to ask Ron earlier.

"Ron?"

"Hm?"

"Earlier…after the shower, when your mum was talking to us about raising a baby in a small flat…you looked…I mean, do you think we can do it?"

"Yeah, 'Mione, I do believe we can do it. My mum said it herself, she raised seven kids in The Burrow."

"But you looked…"

"I just…I want better for this kid than I had." Ron says carefully. "Don't get me wrong, I loved growing up in the Burrow with all my brothers and Ginny, but sometimes I just wished we had more money, lived somewhere bigger."

"We will Ron. This baby will have a better home. It's just going to take a couple years." I assure him.

"Yeah." He says. "You're right." And with that, he turns to me and kisses my forehead and snuggles down into his pillow, his hand resting on my tummy. I smile and place my hand over his and fall into a deep slumber.

**A/N: As you know, I haven't updated in quite a while and for that I am terribly sorry! Things have been hectic and I just haven't had the time or energy! I'm cutting this story a bit shorter than I expected. There is only one more chapter. But there WILL be one-shots of Ron and Hermione's life after the end of this story, so keep a look out for them!**

**Thank you to all my faithful readers and I will get the final chapter up as soon as possible!**

**xXxEmmaLynnxXx**


	9. Oh, Baby!

**Chapter 9- Oh, Baby**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, but here it is: The final chapter of Beautiful Accident.**

This sucks. I wish this damn baby would just make its appearance already. I'm terrified to death about actually giving birth but I just can not wait until the pregnancy is over. It's already a week past my due date! I don't want to feel like a cow anymore. I turn to Ron who is sitting next to me.

"I hate you." I tell him.

He just smiles and says, "Yep, you too, love."

I cross my arms and pout. I examine my nails, bitten and chewed. The wait for this baby is agonizing. I'm scared, and nervous, and excited all at once. And I hate surprises. But I don't really have a choice this time, do I? There's no way to tell if I'll start having contractions in a week, a day, an hour, or right…now!

"Ronald." I say as calmly as possible. "Go get my suitcase. Now." Ron gives me a wide-eyed look before sprinting up the stairs to our bedroom. He's back by my side in ten seconds flat. He helps me to my feet and leads me to the fireplace. I close my eyes as we spin our way to the hospital. We hurry to the desk and the secretary alerts Jen's office.

A nurse assists Ron and I into a hospital room and asks me to just relax and put on the hospital gown. She closes the door, and I shakily undress and put on the hospital gown and sit on the bed. Ron moves closer and kisses me softly on the head.

"You ready?" he asks quietly.

"As ready as I'll ever be I suppose…" I smile and Ron slips his hand into mine.

Jen walks in looking as calm as ever, smiling brightly at me. "How're you doing Hermione?" she asks me.

"Alright." I reply.

"About how long has it been since your first contraction?"

"About 15 minutes."

"Alright, well there isn't really much of anything we can do now but wait. You won't be in labor until your contractions are less than 8 minutes apart." Jen tell me.

I nod and seconds later am come over with another contraction. Ron comforts me as Jen walks around the room, preparing for when my body is ready to give birth.

My next contraction comes ten minutes later. I'm shaking with nervousness and anticipation, and Ron is doing his best to comfort me, stroking my hair and squeezing my hand. Eight minutes later, another contraction comes and Jen tells me that it's almost time.

When another contraction comes five minutes later, Jen tells me to find something in the room to focus on and to listen to her instructions. There's a child's drawing taped on the cabinet directly across the room, and I stare determinedly at it.

Thirty painful minutes later, Jen tells me she can see the top of the baby's head. I look at Ron who is deliberately staring at the wall across from him. I'm probably doing wonders on his hand I assume…

Ten minutes later, Jen is holding my baby girl in her hands. But something strikes me as odd.

"Why isn't she crying?" Ron worriedly asks, voicing my own thoughts.

Jen doesn't answer but brings the baby to the table she'd set up previously, and quickly places something over the baby's face and cleans her off. Seconds later she removes the thing from her face and that's when I hear the most beautiful sound I've ever heard.

She was crying, and wriggling helplessly on the table, and that's when I knew everything was going to be ok. Jen wrapped her up in a blanket and handed her too me, tears running down my cheeks.

"Her throat was just a little clogged," Jen explains, "She's fine."

I look down at my baby, as her cries die down into soft whimpers. I stare in wonder at the small patch of hair atop her head, for it's not red, as I assumed it would be, but brown. Like mine. I smile happily, as does Ron, as her eyelids flutter open, revealing her baby blue eyes. Just like Ron's. I'm so overcome with emotions I'm unable to speak. I hand her gently to Ron who smiles lovingly at her.

"Delaney Jane." He says.

"Delaney Jane." I repeat.

I brush away the tears from Delaney's cheek as Ron holds her tiny body in his strong arms.

"And to think all of this was an accident." He says.

I smile. "Our _beautiful_ accident."

**A/N: And that's the end ********. Sorry it's short, but there really wasn't much else to write in this chapter. Keep a look out though, because I've already written a couple one-shots based off this story as Ron and Hermione begin their lives with Delaney. Thanks for reading and thank you for all of the wonderful reviews!**

**xXxEmmaLynnxXx**


End file.
